Mercenary of no Kingdom
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Jaune's life hasn't been the easiest one. He has lived a life a child shouldn't live. The life of a mercenary. Still, he took it up and didn't regret the things he did. He had to do. But when he gets the offer to train to become a Hunter in Beacon, his slight wish in the back of his head can become true. Can this mercenary become a hero? Arkos. Cover by hanisu93. On temp hiatus.
1. Knight, no, mercenary

Okay, clearly I have problems holding myself to my word because I'm writing a fic in the RWBY section and I put on my profile I wouldn't do that.

I dropped the idea after the God awful ending in the last season came back playing in my head. What I hated the most was the death of Pyrrha and the sinking of Arkos. That was one of the most important reasons I loved the series.

This isn't the original idea I had. Not even close. I have written a similar chapter out already, but just to vent my frustration and ideas.

Frustration for two reasons. One. I'm still mad about the finale of Season 3. I don't why, but I don't take peace with it. It doesn't add up.

Two. I had two weeks of holiday at my place. I wrote quite a lot of chapters. I have updated two stories and I spent two days of full writing. I haven't got a single review on them.

That really ticked me off.

So that's the other reason.

Sorry for the rant up there. Not the greatest way to start a story, but I really needed that.

As for this story.

I chose Jaune to change as changing him, changes the whole plotline. It's weird that he as deuteragonist is the one who can change a lot in the plot. That's why I chose him to alter. I got inspired by a few other fics like Journey: Path of Hero, Stand and Fight!, Grimm may cry or the Kings's Heir.

All great fics who altered Jaune a lot. Now for my try.

Like you read above in the summary, I made a mercenary of Jaune. Why? Well, because for some reason, I like the idea behind it. It's not the first time I used a mercenary in a story. Just the first canon one.

Jaune won't be a super dark or a gun blazing idiot. He will be more the type of guy who just did what he had to do. He is troubled by it, but I'm not the type of writer that will go all emotional on that. I'm not easy with that. It will have some mentions in it who will talk about it.

If you can say something, he'll be similar to Blake who has a realistic view on the world of Remnant, but unlike the Faunus, he has the idea he can change things. Not for the whole world, but at the very least for himself and for those around him.

Unlike most Hunters, Jaune will have little problem with taking a life. For him, killing humans is no different from killing Grimm. He reasoned you take a life. No matter what kind of living thing it was.

He'll also be using an assault rifle instead of a sword. Why? Because I'm more fond of guns as the idea of making a mercenary comes from the unhealthy amount of shooters I play. Don't worry. He'll have a melee fighting style. I am not saying I would stay with that. Things can pop up and go down.

If you didn't catch my rant in the beginning, this story will have a Massive Arkos from the begin. I think Pyrrha as champion will have some nice effects for him as Weiss is actually more a tsundere in my idea. Not like the canon Jaune, but at other points.

Also, because Jaune hasn't stayed at a school or even one of the cities, he'll treat Pyrrha as a normal person.

Now, sorry for the rant and long explanation, but I needed that. I got the comment I write a little darker than the canon. We'll see how this turns out.

* * *

Jaune was walking through the city. It had been months since he'd turned up in Vale. He was glad to be somewhat back in the city as it felt like home to him. Stupid idea. He didn't have a home. He moved from place to place.

After all, that was his job. The seventeen-year-old had everything to become a hero, but instead he wasn't. He wasn't even an anti-hero. No; Jaune was a mercenary.

It was a terrible job to have with lots of risks. Even at his age, the amount of things he did was something nobody should do. He didn't care. For him, it was easy.

 _I just do what they ask me to as good as I can. That's all._

He had no remorse nor pride for the lives he took. Be it to wipe out a Grimm nest on behalf of a village because he was the only one who could fight, or to annihilate a White Fang base, he did it.

He was just good at his job. And it was his job that had brought him here.

Not that Jaune wanted to do this for his entire life, but at this point he didn't have a choice. Besides, why should he stop? If he stopped, things would be set in motion. Things he'd rather avoid. Not because it would kill a lot of people. No. But because his life would become more difficult than it already was.

He couldn't help but think like that. Nothing and no one in this world gave a care about him. Why should he care? And becoming a Huntsmen? No. Too many restrictions, not enough freedom. He didn't care about all that.

The idea played in the back of his mind, but who would take such a notorious killer on as student?

On his back, his weapon was strapped. It was a weird type of rifle. Unlike most weapons, it didn't have a closed up form. It was a rifle, and that was the end of it. Jaune found it somewhere on a mission and from then on, he'd been using it.

The thing he liked about the rifle was its reliability. Nowhere in the world was a similar kind of gun that could withstand the things Jaune experienced. He'd been using the rifle for nearly five years and it still hadn't lost its efficiency. It had a rugged design: a wooden butt and he could attach a bayonet to it when he wanted to fight melee. Not that it often happened, but he could use it to perform take downs.

He walked aimlessly around until he heard some shots. Couldn't be good, and that explained why someone wanted him here. Supposedly, someone gave him quite some cash to take care of Roman Torchwick. Jaune knew who he was.

A top criminal and someone who earned his own personal grudge. Jaune had seen him escaping a few times.

This time, he would end up dead.

The mercenary began to run. He would find it. This game would end now. What Jaune didn't expect was seeing a girl with a scythe – a weapon as unique as Jaune's – taking care of a few goons. She looked like she could handle herself, so Jaune just took his rifle from his back, hid behind the corner and used his sight as he preferred that over a scope to scan for his target.

He found the criminal soon enough. There was one problem. The girl was standing in the flight path of his bullets. While Jaune didn't actually care about lives, he had that certain code that forbade him to kill civilians or those who weren't involved in the world he was in.

So Jaune waited and saw how the criminal ran away after he'd fired a shot at the girl. Jaune ran to him, breaking off the criminal's path. Roman's eyes went wide as he recognised the hoodie.

"You?!" he spoke out in fear and surprise.

Jaune just aimed his rifle at the man's head. "You better accept the offer. See you in Hell if that exists."

His hold on the trigger increased, but before he could actually pull it, something flew in his way. The girl that had been fighting Torchwick got after them. Roman managed to avoid her, but Jaune wasn't so lucky. The girl wore a hoodie like him and was dressed in red and black. It reminded of his own style of clothes.

Roman could kill the mercenary, but he knew Jaune would beat his shots, which meant he would just waste his time. So he quickly went up the ladder and went to up the roof. Jaune was struggling with the girl. Clearly, she didn't notice him before as she was as surprised as him.

"Get off me," she said in a high pitched voice.

Jaune's eyes twitched. That girl had gotten in his way twice in only five minutes. Most people would have been dead by now, but she wasn't one of those. He couldn't get away with it. So he pushed the girl (softly) off him while giving her a glare. She tensed up and got up as well. Jaune could just see Roman's feet.

"Fuck. How the hell do I get up there?"

The girl felt bad for him, so she got an idea. "Hold on tight," she spoke while she turned her weapon upside down.

"What the damn hell do you think you're going to DOOOOOOO?" he shouted while she fired a shot and the two landed on the roof. Jaune could just see Roman at the ship.

"Well, Red. Meet my old friend. And now it's the end of the line." He threw a dust vital to him. Jaune knew what was going to happen, so he pulled Ruby aside by her hoodie. "Wow, thanks for that." She spoke in slight awe.

Jaune just shot her a dead look and took his rifle back on. He aimed for the criminal, having the fear his bullets wouldn't hit him. Before he could shoot, the girl stood in his way.

"You cannot shoot him. He is a human."

Jaune would shoot in her face, he didn't care. But for some reason, he couldn't. Not wit her present. But for someone like Roman he didn't care.

Roman shot again at the two, but this time, the teens were shielded by someone. A woman stopped the bullet by using a glyph. It looked like she was trained for it as she used her crop to make a glyph.

She made a 'hmph' and focused back on the ship. She launched several attacks on the ship, causing Ruby to look in awe, but Jaune had the feeling this was going to get him back. He hated when the authorities meddled in his work.

She then launched a storm at it. Jaune couldn't believe it. He'd heard of things like this happening, but he couldn't care. He would sneak out, but if he tried the woman would flare him.

After that, a new person was standing at the plane, replacing the criminal. Jaune had just the time to see some fire coming down on them. For the first time in his life, he couldn't return fire.

The floor beneath them went red and by pushing Ruby aside, the two women could avoid it. Jaune's instincts were more developed than those of most Huntsmen, so he could avoid it by simply jumping aside.

They looked at the attacks on the ship who were fended up and the ship flew away. Ruby fired at them, but the bullets were deflected. Jaune would have done the same if that woman hadn't been around. After that, the ship flew off. Jaune joined the two and he spat on the ground. He'd hoped he could kill Roman this time. Now, that chance was lost.

The girl looked back to the woman. "You must be a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?"

Jaune just face-palmed. How old was this girl? Mentally if he wanted to be sure.

It didn't take long before the girl and boy were taken away. Jaune wanted to protest, but he knew better than to speak. He nodded and followed them.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight, young lady," the Huntress said to Ruby, who was now feeling down for the things she did. She sat down in a metal chair while Jaune was leaning at the farthest wall. She shot a hopeful look at Jaune who just ignored her and looked away. He wouldn't help her. She fucked up his mission and he wasted his time with this mess.

"And you." The woman looked at him. "Where did you think you had the right of fighting that man?"

Jaune shrugged. "I don't need a right like that. I don't have anyone to answer to. Especially not the likes of you." It was met by a slap on his cheek. It burned, but not for long. Jaune was used to a whole lot more of violence. This was a nuisance.

The woman sighed and turned her attention "Well if it was up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back." This caused Ruby to smile, but it soon disappeared due to the words and actions that followed.

"And a slap on the wrist." She immediately hit the table, causing Ruby to yelp. Jaune didn't care. If he could get out it was for the best. How sooner, how better. "But there is someone here who would like to meet the two of you."

She stood up and a man appeared. The man had white hair, a pair of glasses and his clothes were a mix of green and black. Jaune had a hard time believing someone like the man he saw would be in the same room as Jaune.

He carried a plate with cookies and a cup. Jaune hadn't gotten a meal since last morning, but extensive training helped with dealing with petty urges like hunger.

"Ruby Rose," he spoke to the younger girl, getting her attention. "You have silver eyes." The boy didn't care about the sentence. After all, legends weren't true at all. You could do some things yourselves. Before she could react, a screen was posted up, showing her skills as a warrior. "Where did you learn to do this?"

The girl smiled. "Signal academy."

Jaune had heard of the school. A kind of prep school where children got taught by teachers for the higher schools like Beacon. Jaune looked back to the three. If _that_ was the best they had at Signal, then he thanked his life. He was much stronger, better and more prepared for fights than they would ever get in those schools.

"They taught you to use one of most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Jaune grinned. Dangerous? Don't make him laugh. His weapon was much more dangerous. But yeah, his weapon was unknown.

"Well, it was one teacher in particular," she told the man.

"I see," the man replied. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." He wandered back in his mind.

Jaune thought on the words. Crow? Jaune put his finger before his chin. He had met a Huntsman going by that name. It was one of the few times he met a Huntsman that didn't try to kill him.

So Jaune didn't do the same thing and they had an awkward truce.

"Oh, thash muh unkel!" she exclaimed with a mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Jaune shouted at the girl, getting the attention back to him.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like…" She started making ninja noises and movements with her hands as though she was one.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Jaune couldn't help but mock the man. This girl, a warrior? Maybe in skill, but in her head she was a goddamn kid. He couldn't believe it. She wielded a weapon like that but acted like a fucking child. He was maybe two years older than her, but his mind was like that of a mercenary. He fought and was serious in his ways.

"You want to slay monsters?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I only have two more years left of training at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my older sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. And I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh! You know!?"

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked the girl. Even Jaune who lived most of his life outside the Kingdoms knew who the man was.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello," he said for a proper introduction.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Do you want to go to my school?"

"More than anything." The woman turned away. Ruby was about ready to scream.

"But before we can go further into the matter… Please, miss Goodwitch, can you please escort miss Rose out?" Ozpin cut her off and got the gratitude of the three men. "I need to have a discussion with this gentleman."

Jaune scoffed at the way Ozpin described him. The girl was escorted out and Jaune took her seat. He stripped his weapon off his back and looked the man in the eyes.

Ozpin didn't know what he saw.

Jaune's eyes were that of every normal teenager, but they lacked the brightness so evident in Ruby's. Jaune's mouth wasn't drawn in a scowl, but more in a neutral line. Ozpin guessed that he was holding himself back. Over Jaune's right cheek, he could spot a nasty scar.

The man sighed. "Do you know who I am?"

Jaune nodded. "Of course. Like that kid pointed out. You're professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin could taste some respect for him. As he knew what type of kid Jaune was, that he got respect from him was a lot. "Do you know why you are here?"

Jaune shook his head. "I have some ideas. But please enlighten me, I don't know what I should say," Jaune told the man.

"I know who you are, Jaune Arc." Jaune nodded. "Well, I have heard stories of you, mister Arc. A mercenary who didn't have a record on anything. Your past is a blur. Eight years and suddenly you appear. A guy, a child if I may be so blunt, on par with most of the best-trained Huntsmen. While you aren't a wanted criminal, you surely are a mystery."

Jaune shrugged and looked back. "Why are you keeping me here?"

Ozpin sighed. "I know a lot about you, despite everything I just said, Jaune, and you impress me. I have never seen a man – human nor Faunus – develop a style that can be used to hold yourself against many opponents, as well as be usable against man and Grimm."

"So it's safe for me to assume that you know I have taken human lives. For the record, I never kept count. That's not good for your sanity or your conscious. If I had that in any case."

Ozpin sighed. "True, but the circumstances were unclear, so the most of your actions are unknown."

Jaune pulled his hands together. "Why did you want me here? And why did you keep me here?" He was fed up with this game. He didn't like games like these. In his world, why is a question you don't ask. But information is something valuable. "Mister Ozpin. Tell me what you want of me and we'll discuss the matter further. I may look like and I certainly have the age of a kid, but I can assure you that I have done a lot of things that are beyond my age. Actually, things nobody should do."

Ozpin sighed. "Jaune, would you like to join my school?" The question was open. Suddenly, Jaune knew why he was here.

"To become a Huntsmen and fight for a Kingdom that left me to rot?! No, I kindly thank you!"

Ozpin rubbed his temples. Jaune's anger was justified, that was something Ozpin couldn't deny.

"Jaune, I know that life hasn't been fair to you, but at this rate, your life will end earlier than you think. And I believe that if you stay at my school, you will find a better purpose. I may tell you that Huntsmen can work as a freelancer. It wouldn't be any different than your current work. In the end, it's legal and it might give you a way to deal with your past. At least consider it."

Jaune sighed and complemented his options. He wouldn't have to sleep in the streets anymore, not that it is such an issue he could eat three times a day, he finally had some time to learn about the world instead of shooting it. With his last task, which he fucked up thanks to a scythe wielder, on the streets he wouldn't live long enough with his employers showing up. And his search would go easier.

"Fine. I'll accept. Can I ask you to disclose the information to your staff and give them the order not to tell any student. Also, if something of my past comes to bite me back, do you mind if I take care of it personally?"

Ozpin sighed. Jaune would be an extremely good hunter, at least. As the four years could change his mind-set.

"Very well. Those conditions are acceptable. In the coming hours, a ship will come and it will bring you to Beacon. Oh, and Jaune. Where did you get your weapon from?"

Jaune took it. "I don't know. I only know it doesn't have a closed up form, using the regular dust rounds, but it can only use its own magazines. I only have seven of them. After that, I'm dry and I have to put the bullets manually back in. I can use it for melee as well, like you pointed out in my own style."

The man nodded and Jaune left. In this morning, Jaune got himself a proper life. _Maybe the idea of becoming a Huntsman wasn't such a bad thing._

The next morning, Jaune fell asleep on the ship. He knew he would get sick, so he slept through it. Unfortunately, someone decided he couldn't sleep. His rifle was sitting between his legs, but it was taken away. His reflexes were very sharp and he made a fist, ready to punch the same girl that had fucked up his life.

Their eyes met and Ruby was shocked by the high dose of killing intent. She had her hands on Jaune's weapon.

Jaune didn't know what he should do, but his reflexes told him to duck. He avoided a fist that was aimed at him. If that had hit him, even he would have problems. He looked up and saw a blond girl standing. She was older, had a leather jacket on, and her assets were hard to ignore.

"Get your hands of my sister!"

Jaune glared at her. "Fine, if you tell her to get her hands of my weapon!" He pointed at the rifle Ruby still had in her hands. She looked at it and grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, haha, sorry," she spoke and she threw it back at Jaune. He caught it and put the weapon on his back. He was still glaring at her, causing Ruby to gulp. "I just wanted to see it."

Jaune sighed. "You just had to ask. I don't like it when people take things that are mine."

The blond girl put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, my little sister is a bit of a weapon freak. Who are you? Little sis here told me that you helped her at the robbery."

Jaune shrugged. "My name is Jaune Arc. Who are you? I caught Ruby's name with Ozpin."

The girl smiled. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister."

Jaune raised an eyebrow on the name difference but decided to ignore it. "Nice to meet you." He sat down and saw Ruby coming at him with her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, hey. What kind of weapon is that?"

Jaune sighed and showed it to her.

"It's a mid-range assault rifle I found somewhere on my journeys. It's my most preferred weapon. I can use it for long range , but I don't like that. It contains thirty rounds and you can only use it by using these cartridges." Jaune unloaded it. "It has a ridiculous high fire output and reliability. It's also useable in melee."

Yang crossed her arms. "How'd you do that? Using a gun like that as melee."

Jaune turned back to her.

"You'll find out," he said.

"What's its name?" Ruby asked him. Jaune thought about it.

"Kalash."

"Kalash?" Ruby and Yang said.

"I don't know. Look." He waved at Ruby to come closer. "There." He pointed above the trigger. And indeed, just the words 'Kalash' were visible. "I don't know the entire name and I have travelled it, but nobody has ever seen a weapon like it."

Before they heard the news changing.

Something of the White Fang. Jaune had a hard time killing them. Faunus were subjected to second class citizens. While Jaune had an absolute hate for people who treated Faunus like trash, he had a similar drive towards the White Fang. Just because injustice happened to you still didn't mean you were allowed to use violence.

But Jaune realised how hypocritical he was. He used the same excuse to kill those very Faunus. After that, the screen changed and the woman that had interrogated them – as a lack of a better term – got up. Jaune looked outside, not interested in the crap they would shove him up. He thanked his training to himself; he would use his skill only for himself.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

For Jaune, who saw the world as it was, he knew better than to believe the crap. He twisted his bayonet. Maybe he could pick up a few other things that he could actually use.

The ships landed and they finally could get out. Jaune was never good with dealing with these. He travelled around the world with just his own two feet. He preferred it. He had to get used to his feet standing on the floor again, so he pointed to Ruby and Yang to go on ahead.

The two were taken away by the sight of the whole school. The whole tower and everything else. Now, they were finally at school. Jaune caught up when Yang left Ruby, surrounded by her friends. The young girl fell down in a few suitcases and Jaune caught up.

"Did your sister just ditched you?" he asked her with a bemused tone.

The girl sighed. "Yeah. Hey, Jaune; what are you going to do?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Don't know. There got to be directions or something. Or stick around and I'll find us a way."

Before the two could leave, they heard a voice saying, "What are you two doing?"

They looked up and saw a girl, completely dressed in white with some marks of red. Even her hair was white. Her eyes were some light blue. Jaune might have found her attractive if it hadn't been for her personality. He had the idea he knew her or someone of her family.

"Sorry," Ruby reacted.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you two could have caused? And why don't you say anything? You should apologise as well."

Jaune looked back. "Why? I haven't done anything and she apologised. Pipe down a notch for fuck's sake," He nearly growled at her. The girl took the suitcase.

"This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?"

Jaune crossed his arms. He knew of the Schnee company. If that girl was the girl he thought she was, Jaune knew why she acted like that. Her father offered him a few times to work for the company, but Jaune always refused. Killing someone is one thing, but sending a message like what he always wanted was a bridge too far even for him.

"Fire, water, lightning, energy! Are you even listening, is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Jaune saw her spreading the Dust in Ruby's nose, so he removed himself. Just in time, because Ruby sneezed and created some fire of her nose, literally exploding over the girl. Jaune covered his mouth and suppressed a snicker.

It served her right. She had no right to talk like that to Ruby. True, she was a nuisance, but still. You didn't deserve such a lecture. The alabaster girl glared at him. That glare didn't put Jaune off. No, he knew that he had seen scarier.

"Why are you laughing?"

The mercenary shrugged. "Because it's funny. Got what you deserved."

The girl was ready to explode. "Ugh. You complete dolt. What are you even doing here?" Turning back to Ruby, "Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?"

Ruby looked at Jaune. He just shrugged but gave her some supportive looks. He wasn't the one for talking, so he held back. But it wouldn't take long before he would snap.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practise, you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going."

Jaune had enough. He went to stand in her way, having her back to Ruby and his attention on the girl.

"She said she was sorry. She didn't know of the materials you were carrying. For your information, you were the one who was sprinkling her in Dust, making her sneeze and you got back what you deserved. It's been enough! Stop before I really get angry!"

The girl was taken aback by the sheer rudeness of him. "Excuse me? Do you have any idea to who're you talking?"

Jaune crossed his arms. "No, should I?"

Before she could react, another voice came out. Jaune turned around and almost, for some reason, he felt the need to grab on to Kalash but held it in.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Jaune knew he was right. "One of the largest producers of energy propellants in the world."

The new person was dressed in white and black and wore a bow on her head. Just like Jaune, her weapon was stretched to her back. She had black hair and ember eyes.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss had a look of pride on her face.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners."

Jaune knew it. One of the other reason he didn't like working with Schnee was this. Making profit was one thing, but exploiting your workers was something else.

"How dare you? The nerve of?"

Jaune gave the new girl an approving nod. Weiss took the bottle and left.

"I'll promise I make this up to you!" Ruby shouted after the Schnee heiress. After that, she turned to the other girl, but that one had already left as well. She fell down. Her sister had left her and she'd exploded someone. "Can this get worse?" she whined.

Jaune sighed and looked at her. He offered her a hand. "Hey, I'll help you up."

The scythe wielder nodded and took it. She couldn't believe that Jaune had such strength. "Thanks, Jaune."

The boy shrugged. "No problem. You were funny there." She gave him a punch on his arm. "Hey, I showed my weapon, but what's yours? I saw you fighting." Ruby gave him a smile. "Besides a scythe, what is it? You could shoot with it."

Her smile widened. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," she explained.

"Cool." Was Jaune's only reaction.

"Hey, Jaune. I forgot to ask. Can't you modify Kalash?"

He shook his head. "Nah. If I do, it will ruin the gun's output and it took a long time before I got even used to it. Now I can use it to its fullest potential, I'll stay with the way it's now. So I don't use it like that. I don't even have a scope."

Ruby looked surprised. "How do you aim then?"

He pointed at two metal rings. "I prefer iron sights, Ruby. I don't think I'm the only one preferring these."

Ruby looked awestruck. "Wow. Hey, where did you find it?"

Kalash was slung on its wielder shoulders. "That's a long tale, Ruby."

The girl got an idea. "Hey, how about a race?"

She ran away with Jaune just making a shrug. He followed her by foot. He wasn't interested in making an effort. Ruby got there first, looking back at Jaune. He had the idea where he had to go because of his life outside. Picking up traces was easy for him. After that, he got in the room where the rest of the school was assembled.

He saw Ruby waving at him, standing next to Yang. Unfortunately, the girl who had been mouthing them before did the same thing. "Yeah, and we can braid each other's hair like rugged, scarred and rude over there."

Jaune crossed his arms and went to stand in her way, but before he could open his mouth, he was cut off.

Ozpin began his speech, "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He left and Glynda took over. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins."

"Well, that was really motivating," Jaune summarised before he turned to Weiss. "So what was that?" he asked about her earlier comment, causing Weiss to gulp leave. He looked to the sisters. "See you later," he said when he removed himself.

He took out his armour and put Kalash in his locker together with the magazines. He got his hoodie out and wore his shirt at to sleep in. His shirt had no sleeves and his scars were for the world to view. They didn't even hide the scars on his upper back. He went into the room and saw Ruby writing and Yang next to her.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" the older girl asked her sister.

"Writing a letter to my friends at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang sighed, "Aw, that's cute."

Ruby sighed, "Yang, stop." She began to find it annoying.

"Yeah, but you have to make your own friends. What about the guy in the airship?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's a good guy, but a bit of a loner. Besides, I'm pretty sure that dad wouldn't approve of the co-ed situation."

Yang purred. "I know I do."

She looked around at the boys in their underwear before the two saw Jaune standing with a neutral look on. Both gulped. Jaune was well built, looked good and had some kind of bad boy appearance with his sleeveless shirt. His scars were for the world to see, but he couldn't care. They suited him for some reason. He gave them a nod and went to take his spot.

Glad that he could sleep in a real bed or inside for the past four months, he took his spot. He hoped he could shut his eyes soon, but saw Ruby, Yang, Weiss and that girl from the landing bickering. He walked to them, gave his best glare and tapped Weiss and Yang on the shoulder. The four gulped, the new one included.

"Look. Can you keep this conversation for tomorrow? I'm really fucking tired and you guys are keeping me awake. I'm getting annoyed. So get in your sleeping bags now!"

The three were gone in a flash.

"Sorry." He looked back the girl reading her book. "I didn't want to interrupt you, but I'm really tired."

The girl nodded. She wore some kind of yukata if Jaune wasn't mistaken. "No, it's okay. I understand. Do you want me to blow out the candle?"

Jaune shook his head. "I slept through a lot, so no. But thanks for the offer." He gave her a nod.

"Wait." He looked back at her. "What's your name?"

Jaune cast a look over his shoulder. "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Yours?"

"Blake Belladonna."

The boy nodded and went to his bed.

It has been a weird and long day for Jaune. Maybe this place wasn't so bad.

He couldn't mistake someone was looking at him for some reason, but in this room, that was like looking for a needle in a high stack. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, most students were up in time, Jaune included. He didn't sleep very deep, but at least he'd had one of his better nights. He went to get Kalash, but his route was blocked by Weiss.

She was currently talking to another girl. A red-haired student with armour on. A bit similar to his own. He didn't know why, but something in him was stirred up. The girl saw him and if his instincts weren't leaving him, he saw her eyes getting some light. He went to tap Weiss on her shoulder. The girl turned around and gulped when she saw Jaune.

"Why do I catch you in my ways?" he said in a rough voice. "Good morning," he added in a softer tone.

"Ugh, you. Why are you here?"

Jaune sighed and opened his locker.

"Because my weapons and equipment are stored in here." The other girl looked a bit surprised as Jaune took up his armour and was busy strapping it on. He looked up to her. It was like she was dreaming away. He smiled and waved at her.

"Eh, hello," he said while ignoring Weiss. It was like she snapped out of her stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning."

He smiled and went back to his locker room.

"Jaune," Weiss addressed him. The mercenary took his knee protectors and looked at her.

"What is it, Ice Queen?" he asked a bit more annoyed.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune shrugged at her antic. "Yeah so?" he asked Weiss a bit annoyed.

"She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum!"

Jaune scratched his head and look at Pyrrha. "Doesn't ring a bell," he said in some kind of apologetic tone to the girl. Pyrrha had the idea he meant that only for her.

"She won the Mistral Tournament four times in arrow, a new record," Weiss went on.

Jaune shrugged. "Never heard of it. Nor do I gave a care" he spoke faster.

If Jaune would break Weiss, he really did a good job.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune took Kalash and strapped on his back. "Eh, look. Not that I want to sound stupid, but I have lived most of my life outside the Kingdoms. What is cereal? In my life, you eat the remains of your dinner as breakfast."

Weiss had no idea how to react, but Pyrrha got in her way. She had some smile on her face and looked up and down.

"Your name is Jaune, right?"

The guy nodded.

"Yep. Full name is Jaune Arc. Do you know where the initiations are? I have not a clue."

She smiled and showed him the way. "Hey, Jaune. Why don't you fold up your weapon?"

Jaune gave her a small smile and a shrug. "Can't do that. Kalash has only one form. The one you see. The weapon is just too good for me to choose another one."

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "That's interesting."

Jaune scratched over his neck. "So you won a tournament four times. Wow. Must have been hard."

Pyrrha smiled. "Yeah, but it was fun."

They left Weiss behind who was trying to get in her head what just happened.

* * *

Okay. This was quite a trip writing. I really enjoyed it, working with and trying a bit out. Why I did this?

Well, I don't know. Because I was bored or pissed or something like it. And that's why I made this.

As for the title. Mercenary of no kingdom. It's inspired by a song of Sabaton. Soldier of three armies.

It has some elements I will imply in this.

As for Jaune's weapon. For those who have guessed I'd use an AK-47, you're right. I'm a fan of these weapons in video games and I just like them. That's all. And because fighting melee with a rifle is something different.

Who can guess about who I based Jaune's preference for an iron sight? It's a person of this world.

If you want me to publish my tryout chapter I wrote a few days ago, just let me know in the reviews or at a poll on my profile.

Sorry to put this up to vent me, but hey. I think it's decent enough to publish.

I have to thank Caroline98 for reading through this chapter as beta reader. I owe you one.

Saluut.


	2. Initiation? No, insanity

I told you guys this would suffer of infrequent updates. If I can foresee the coming days, this will be the only update for the coming two weeks or even longer. Not that I hope it comes to that, but I think it will turn out that way.

I also have the idea of stopping the fics that don't get a lot of reviews or feedback. It may sound stupid, but this one, I have five stories that are now open. The point is that reviews are the things writers do it for. With the ones I got reviews, that are the ones I'll work on.

Last two weeks and last months I worked my butt off to get a decent amount of chapters on different stories. The amount of feedback was quite low and that really pissed me off. For that reason, I decided to let go of the fics that don't get too many reviews and focus on the works that are well liked by my readers.

Because if I can be frank, I'm a bit shocked. This fic hasn't been online for twenty four hours and I already get 8 reviews, 15 favorites, and 20 followers. Is that a lot for a first chapter?

Well, for me it is. I spent half a year at one fic which now only got 16 followers, 16 favorites and 39 reviews on thirty one chapters. Not to mention with the amount of time I spent literally thinking on how I should turn the story as it was an Original Flavor work. I pumped 200.000 words in it.

The point is that with this fic that hasn't been up for so long, I got a decent amount of feedback, so I think I'll be working on that. On the fics I get feedback, I'll update.

Sorry for my rant, I had to get that out.

As for this story, well, normally I'd put up some kind of summarization on it, but for this, no. Read and find it. Because at the point I started it, I really had no idea how I should write the entrance exam. It will turn out. That's how I do most of these things.

* * *

Jaune was now standing at the cliffs, together with the remaining students. He really didn't listen to his explanation. What he picked up was the first person they made eye contact with would be their partner. He hoped somewhere in his head that would be or Pyrrha or Ruby. Yang was a bit too loudmouthed to his liking and Weiss.

Well, the two hated each other and didn't make a secret of that.

After they were launched in the air. Jaune had no idea on how he should land until he got an idea. From some 'co-workers', Jaune learned to carry something a wingsuit. He opened his arms and flew on. He saw flashes of others using their weapons.

Yang for example used her gauntlets to push herself on, while Weiss made use of glyphs. He smiled, he would try to find a place to reduce his speed and try to land, but try to find an open spot without crashing in the trees. Jaune cursed the idiots who thought of that idea.

Unlike the others, he really couldn't use his weapons to slow down. He looked up and saw a spear flying his way. From the design, he could make a safe bet it belonged to Pyrrha. Boy, somewhere the cold, brutal and rude mercenary was very glad with that. The spear rammed in a tree. "Thanks." He shouted to the direction of the spear.

"I'm sorry." He heard from her. Jaune looked up and saw the spear, hanging on his hoodie. "Well, I have to thank her for it." Jaune said. Holy fuck. Since when would this boy give a thanks? But after all, Pyrrha saved his life. And for that, he was grateful. He took the spear from his hoodie, gave it a good pull and landed on the ground.

In the back, he could hear some noises and the white flashed out. As he only saw Weiss with those clothes, the mercenary saw a tree laying down. He smiled and began to run. With his feet on the trees, he began to run in them and he used his skill to free run five meters above the ground. The safest and fastest way.

He learned it from a group of fighters. Jaune would help them occasionally and from those guys came the idea of not hurting those who were deemed innocent. Jaune had to give them credit. He ran on and came to hear some Grimm sounds.

"Ah, shite." He shouted as he saw Pyrrha surrounded by a few Ursa. Not hesitating, he took Kalash of his shoulders. He had to admit, this girl really had some skill. She tried to block the attacks, but without her spear, she was utterly fucked. Jaune made a grimace and ran to her. One of the beasts came from behind and with his claws, he stroke down on the girl.

She closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain. She didn't. She only felt someone standing in the way. She looked up and saw Jaune standing in the way. The Ursa fell down and she looked up. "Just in time." He said. Pyrrha couldn't believe he found her so fast, but looked up. Jaune's right cheek was open. Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide and her facial expression was hurt.

This man had taken the hit meant for her. How far could that man push him? "Jaune." She muttered, being crushed by the guilt. "I'm so sorry." Jaune looked surprised, until he tasted the blood. He took some of his cheek, but made a shrug. "Oh, don't worry. I got hurt a lot more." He told her at a somewhat comforting tone.

She looked back and saw he offered her Miló. He made some smile at her. "Take it. You'll need your weapon if you want to survive." She understood his point and took the weapon. Jaune went to stand back to back. "One, two, three, four." He counted the Ursa. "You take down two, I'll take down two?" Pyrrha nodded while she felt the tears coming down.

She nodded and got at the first one. She blocked the claw with Akoúo. She slashed with the spear, taking it down. She then looked to the other one. She jumped up and buried the spear in the back of its head. After that, she looked to Jaune.

He made two clicks on his rifle, looked through the iron sight and pulled the trigger four times. Which rave pull, a bullet came out. Pyrrha saw him firing and the first one fell down. The other one ran to him from behind. He let the beast come closer. With the claw aimed at him, he jumped back for it, evading the first two attacks. It was like Jaune was toying with the opponent.

After the Grimm slashed for a third time, Jaune jumped up and landed at the front legs of it. Before the beast could get him off, Jaune swung the back of his rifle at the head. He used so much strength that the beast flew off. Jaune wasn't done yet and in one movement, the bayonet was buried in the head of the monster. The Ursa fell down and Jaune pulled it out.

He saw the monster moving and rammed the knife back in the head, stopping the movements. He saw the monster dissolving and looked back to Pyrrha. She on the other hand couldn't bear to look at him. He saved her, treated her as a normal person for the time she knew him as only one, was kind to her and the way she repaid him was letting him ended up hurt.

He walked to her and stood right in front of her. "So that makes us partners, I guess. Are you hurt?" The boy asked. Finally, she looked up and saw him standing. "Jaune. I'm okay, but you." Jaune pondered, but was reminded a claw was in his cheek five minutes ago. He touched the blood and looked at it. He wasn't surprised by it, but it would leave a huge scare. "Ah, yes. I'm indeed wounded. Meh, don't worry about it. I have taken a lot more." She looked back in shock. The blood now really covered his entire face. She looked up and down. "Aren't you mad?"

The mercenary was now really surprised. "Eh, no. Why should I be mad at you? You saved me by using that spear. Thanks for that. I couldn't land." She looked up and saw him with the clothing. "What is that?"

"Oh." He looked at the wingsuit and pushed a button. The wingsuit disappeared. "It's a wingsuit. I got from a trip and I used to land. It's really handy, but because I had no place to land, your spear, well, it saved my life." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. This man was really calm with everything that happened.

"Jaune. Shouldn't you let your aura take care of it?" The man looked up. "Aura? Ah, right. The manifestation of our souls that we can use to heal ourselves in fights and every creature has one. Well, I don't have it. Or better said, I didn't' have unlocked." Pyrrha could now look back at him. "You don't use an aura?" Jaune shook his head.

"Or course, I heard of its effects and usefulness in fights, but from the fights I was in, let me just say, an Aura wouldn't have helped you surviving. The reason I don't use it is very simple. One." He lifted the first finger. "A human body can take a lot. That's the reason I'm not worried of my new scar. It will heal the old way. I learned to live with that. Even if that takes longer Second." He lifted a second finger.

"I have seen its effeteness and I would say it could help me., but it has one big problem. Who fights with it, grows attached to it and loses the edge I now have. But that's not the biggest reason. You have use it and practise with it. I'm not so good with all that stuff and I have nobody who can teach me. For me, I'm all fighting and because I survived with that, I never found it useful to look it up." Pyrrha looked up. "So I guess you don't want an Aura?"

Jaune shrugged. "Well, I haven't said I never wanted." Pyrrha looked up. "I don't follow. You said you had no reason for it." Jaune smiled. "Wrong, I didn't say I didn't want it, because I won't have time to use it or to practise with it. That's why. And I don't know how to unlock it." Pyrrha smiled back at him.

"Do you want me to unlock it?" Jaune looked back at her. "I can teach you for it. If the most important reason is that you have nobody to practise on." Jaune looked back at her and smiled. "So you want me to teach how to use Aura?" Pyrrha became as red as her hair and began to stutter. 'Oh, no. Does he think I'm weird? Or that I act like a champion? Or?'

Jaune tapped her on the head. "I'm fine with that. If you can teach me how to use it, I happily accept your offer." She smiled and looked at him. "You're really sure?" Jaune nodded. "Well, it's always nice to learn and it would really help me with the blood coming off my face." Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." After that, she placed a hand on his chest. "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

She let him go and Jaune began to glow. She looked at him and Jaune felt the wound closing as the blood stopped coming. Even the scare shrunk, till there was only some traces of it if you looked directly at his face.

"This is Aura? Well, it's weird. We'll see how it turns out." Pyrrha crossed her arms. "You have a lot of Aura, Jaune." He made a grin. "If we survive this forest, I'd be happy to take lessons from you. I will lose my edge, but hey, that's not such a big deal."

Pyrrha eyes shot open. "You will become weaker?" Jaune shook his head. "Nah, it just means I wouldn't be able to fight at my fullest. But it has been six years when I needed to go all out. So I guess I won't need that advantage anymore. We should head that way." He pointed behind some trees. "Professor Ozpin said up North. That's the direction."

Pyrrha looked again surprised. "How did you know that?" Jaune smiled. "Let me tell you. You learned in school, I learned my skills on the field." She smiled and joined him. The two spent talking. At least. Pyrrha was explaining to Jaune how a Semblance. He on the other hand told her about some occasions he was in.

It came down to the fact Jaune thought and fought on his feet. Despite being trained in close range, he would often shoot before close range. Not that he didn't' like it, but in the occasions he was in, he preferred to shoot.

Still, he had to censor up a lot. Pyrrha stirred something in him and he rather didn't ruin it by telling her of the things he did. To be honest. The things he saw in his life. It was strange shit that churned in his stomach and he thought on how he should censor it.

At the cliff.

Glynda swapped over her scroll. "The last pair is made. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. As for mister Arc, your bet turned out swift. I would think the boy would shut himself of everyone and act rude to his peers. Still, he didn't hesitate to take a blow of an Ursa to save miss Nikos. He can turn out into a very good person. But we'll have to wait and see."

Ozpin sighed. He hoped someone could help open up to Jaune. Clearly, there was someone. Miss Nikos did a good job on that and he had the idea that Jaune could help her as well.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked on, now in comfortable silence. "Think that's the place?" Jaune asked when they saw a cave. Pyrrha shook her head. "No, I'm doubting that. Should we go in?" Jaune shook his head. "No, but something in my gut tells me to go in there. Unfortunately, I don't trust it, but sometimes it worked out."

He made a torch and walked in. His partner followed him. It was wet, warm and dark. Jaune's instincts told him one thing. "Run." He said when they saw a Death Stalker coming out. The two got out with the beast after them. "Shit." Was Jaune's word. He wanted to tear the Grimm apart with Kalash.

Before he got the chance of even taking the rifle of his back, Pyrrha tripped and fell down. The stinger came down at the Spartan. In the nick of time, the mercenary got in the way. He took the stinger in his hands, struggling to keep it away from her. "Pyrrha, please don't make a habit of the action I have to take Grimm attacks meant for you. I'm a bit in a bind right now."

Pyrrha couldn't help, but smile. "You really are incredible." She said and made her spear transform in a rifle. "Aim for the eyes if you can. That should give you the five seconds you need to run. Don't worry. I have a plan." She crawled back on her feet and aimed for the eyes. Before she could shoot, Jaune jumped back as he couldn't hold it.

Before the two could fire, the stinger swung again and took Pyrrha up. Jaune saw her in her position. "Don't let." He couldn't speak it out as she was being swung away. "Go I would say." He sighed and looked at the beast. He took his rifle from his back. He jumped back from the stinger. He aimed his rifle and gave it a few shots.

The magazine was empty and he hoped it would blind the beast enough for him to run. The bullets did a lot of it and for some reason, they pushed the beast back.

He began to track back Pyrrha. He saw the direction she flew in and began to run. He hoped she would be okay. His bullets took the monster down for now, he didn't have enough in his power to kill it by himself. He ran, knowing the beast would follow.

The mercenary hoped he could find a spot to fight back.

Meanwhile Pyrrha flew through the air. She saw a Grimm bird in the sky. "Ok. Flying through the air, no control of anything. Is a girl coming from the sky?" She wondered, before she saw Ruby coming down. "Heads uuuuuuppp!"

The two collided and ended up in a tree. The younger girl was dizzy with Beowolves circling around her head. "Uhh, what happened?" Pyrrha was in a higher branch. "Well, we collided in the sky and by that, we changed the path you were falling down. The two waved at each other, still feeling the effects of the trip.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her newfound partner. Yang could only bring out. "I" before something else happened.

An Ursa was roaring in the back and an explosion was ending its movements. "YEEEEEE-HAWWWW!" Nora shouted before the orange haired girl fell forward. "Aw, it's broken." She went to look at the beast. "Ewwwww." Ren showed up as well.

He had a shock of the ordeal. "Nora. Please. Don't every do that again." He looked up and saw the hyper active huntress gone. She was at the relics, looking at the [Rook] piece. "Ooooh." She grabbed one and cooed in on her head. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!." She sang in her head.

She was stopped by Ren shouting at her "NORA!" She gave him a mock salute and she skipped over to him. "Coming, Ren." She took the piece in her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked. Yang was once again interrupted by Jaune who came running with screeches of the Death Stalker after him. He made fifty meters between it, that should be enough to meet up.

Ruby came down from the trees. "Ruby?" The scythe user looked up and saw her older sister. "Yang!" The two sister raised for a hug, before Nora got between them. "Nora!"

In the meantime, the Death Stalker came out the forest. "Did he built distance up between him and a Death Stalker?" Jaune looked back and while jumping backwards, he fired a few rounds. He got around four magazines left, minus the one in the holder. He better saved some ammo. It turned the beast of to follow.

Yang had it. "I can't take it anymore. Can everyone just chill out for two second before something crazy happens again?!" She screamed while fire got around her and her eyes went red.

She took a few heavy breaths while a clock was ticking down. Ren joined the group and went the ding went off, Ruby patted her older sister at her arm. "Um, Yang." Ruby brought out while looking up the sky. Yang's head was the only one who dropped while everyone looked up.

They saw Weiss at the claws of the Nevermore. "How could you leave me?" The girl had the feeling her partner betrayed her.

"I said jump." Ruby hoped to make a statement.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned. Weiss got back on earth, before being caught in Jaune's arms. Jaune gritted his teeth when he got her bridal style. He had to jump for it and was glad he was in time. He looked up to see if she was wounded.

Pyrrha frowned, feeling a bit jealous. Weiss saw who caught her and began to struggle. "Ugh. You. Let me go." Jaune shrugged and let his arms go up, causing her to unceremoniously falling on the ground. He ignored Weiss who wanted to mouth him. Pyrrha's frown became a smile and her jealous was gone.

The mercenary walked to the tree. "Do you want me to catch you?" Jaune asked her. His partner sighed and got out the trees by herself. The two joined the rest. "I've shot at the Death Stalker, but there is no way my bullets stopped it. And for your information, I only have 200 rounds left." He informed the group and reloaded his gun while doing so. They looked back, seeing the giant scorpion came back.

"Great. The gang's all here! Now we can die together." Jaune sighed. He would spend an awful lot of time putting bullets in magazines. "Not if I can help it." Ruby said. Before Jaune could even aim, he was blocked by the Scythe wielder. She screamed and got at the beast.

The damage she did wasn't enough and she was blocked off. She landed a few meters away and got back up. "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine." Jaune thought over his option. His melee style was useless at Grimm with that armour.

Ruby got chased by the Death Stalker, followed by the Nevermore. The bird shot his feathers at the girl, stopping her. Her sister was blocked and couldn't help her. "Ruby, get out of there." Yang shouted at her sister.

Ruby's cloak was really holding her down. "I'm trying." She said while the Death Stalker got close. "Ruby!" Yang shouted. Before the stinger would come down, it was met by a familiar sound. Jaune was standing in front of Ruby firing at the stinger that wanted to pierce her. He hoped it would work.

His eyes shot open when the magazine was empty. Clearly, he still didn't have enough. Stupid him. He had to think his ideas over. Seeing his tormentor had no chance of fighting back, the Death Stalker raised his stinger again. Jaune hoped he could get Ruby away.

A white figure appeared and stopped the stinger. "You are so childish." The two heard while ice was cracking around them. "Weiss?" Ruby brought out. Jaune was now really surprised. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Jaune sighed at her. She wasn't so bad after all.

Ruby gave Weiss her answer. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Weiss shook her head. "You're fine."

"Great, if you two have kissed and made up, maybe we can get away. We have two Grimm on our back." Jaune broke the moment and pointed at the bird. "That beast will be back any second." He looked at the seven Hunters. "We found the relics, so I suggest we took one and get the hell outta here."

"Jaune is right." Ruby stood next to him. "There is no reason to fight those things."

They all nodded. Ruby took a [Knights] piece and Jaune took a [Rook].

After that, the two groups began to run to the cliff side still being followed by the Grimm. If they had to make a stand, it was a decent place.

The Nevermore screeched and circled around. "Well, that's great." Yang commented as everyone took cover from behind the pillars.

Jaune saw the Death Stalker coming. "Ah fuck it." He was the first one, firing at the Death Stalker. "Run, everyone." The rest got out of their cover and began to run for the bridge.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered the girls. Nora got out of cover and avoided the feathers coming from the bird. She took the weapon from her back and aimed at the bird. One of them got in the beak. For avoiding more rounds, the bird flew up. The scorpion got back as Jaune had to reload. She was saved by Weiss while Ren and Blake slashed at the monster.

Pyrrha transformed her spear to a rifle. Jaune got next to her. They weren't strong enough to stop the monster, but at the very least, they could stop it until Weiss, Nora and Blake got at the bridge. After that, Jaune placed a hand on both the shoulders. The monster couldn't follow them. "Save your ammo. Even combined, our rounds aren't strong enough to stop it.

They heard the Nevermore and Jaune saw it coming down. The bridge was destroyed, getting Ren, Pyrrha and Blake caught at the place. Their attacks did little than agitate it. "Nora. Do you have a way over?" Jaune took off a grappling hook he carried with him. Hopping it would stick somewhere on, he launched it by a throw. He looked to his companion who gave him a nod. "Yep." Nora exclaimed while she changed her launcher to a hammer form. Jaune sighed and swung over to the other side. With using his speed, he landed on his feet, retracing it in his flight.

"Woohoohoo." Jaune shouted while he got at the other side. He landed feet first and took his rifle off his back. "Wheee." Nora exclaimed and she used her speed to attack the monster. The hammer made contact with the beast but didn't do that lot of damage. Nora knocked Blake of the bridge, but the black haired girl found her way back up.

"We need to get it down." Jaune got his hands at the butt of his rifle while Pyrrha changed back her a spear mode. Jaune blocked one of the claws, using the butt of his rifle, while Pyrrha took care of the other one. Ren ran at the beast, firing at the head. When the stinger came down, he got at the top of the beast and fired at it. Pyrrha slashed at the beast while Jaune hit it with the but while shooting a few rounds and combining it with the bayonet.

Nora got her weapon back to launcher mode and fired a couple of rounds. Pyrrha used her shield to counter the effect while Jaune just jumped back, using the impact to get back on his feet. He landed next to her but had to roll to slow down.

When the Spartan threw her spear, Jaune shot a few more rounds. Both of them hit the eyes of the Grimm. The screeches were getting louder and by swinging its tail, it got Ren off against a wall. Jaune looked at the stinger.

It had taken a lot of damage. This could work. "Phrrha" He looked at her and she got the idea of the damaged stinger. "Done." She gave as reply and threw the shield, causing the stinger to land at a spot where the armour of the Death Stalker didn't reach. Jaune looked to Nora. "Think you can nail it?"

The girl gave him a nod. "Heads up!". She hopped on Pyrrha's shield, for extra effect. She got in the air and gave an extra effect. She got in the air and shot a few times for extra effect. Jaune had the idea that the bridge would be destroyed, so he looked at one of the pillars. He launched it and took Pyrrha's arm.

"Hold on tight." He said while throwing his hook again. He took Pyrrha up by one hand, giving her a blush. "Jaune, what are you?" Pyrrha shouted.

Before the claw of the Grimm could hit them, Jaune pulled back and used his rope to avoid the damage. The two swung around the pillar while Jaune was shouting. The two landed at the ground, feet first, Nora landing at her bottom. They were joined by Ren who fell face first at the ground.

The four could just see how Ruby ran off the cliff, cutting the Nevermore of by the neck in a flurry of red petals.

"That should do it." Jaune summarised the work the Hunters did. Jaune looked at the four. "So how are we going to get back?" Ren made a high jump and jumped over it while Nora used her hammer to get over. Jaune looked to Pyrrha. The Spartan crossed her arms. "Jaune, what was that thing?" Jaune took the grappling hook. "Oh, sorry. This." He took it. "It's a grappling hook. I use to swing around when there is no ground to cover. I forgot the thing with me. My bad." Pyrrha smiled. "Well, you seem to have a lot of surprises."

Jaune launched the hook at one of the few reaming pillars. "Wanna test it out?" The Spartan nodded and with a smile and a slight blush, she took his arm and held on tight. Jaune swung over and by using his hook, he got over the destroyed bridge. They were the last at the cliff and saw the rest climbing up.

"Think your hook can cover up the entire side?" Pyrrha asked him with a little, wry smile. As answer, Jaune just threw it up and got himself hooked at the very end of the cliff. Giving his partner a small smile and by offering a hand, she took it. He launched himself up and passed the climbers. They landed next to Ruby. "Wow." Was her reaction.

Later at the team assignment.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black [Bishop] pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester," Ozpin said as the crowd beside him applauded the creation of this new team.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren." Ozpin said at the four. "The four of you retrieved the white [Rook] pieces. From this day forth you shall work together as team JNPR (Juniper)." Jaune had his look back at neutral while Nora gave Ren a bear hug. "Lead by Jaune Arc."

"Ha?" Jaune couldn't believe it. He, was the leader?

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin told him as Pyrrha gave him a friendly hit on his shoulder. He shot a look at her and shrugged. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

The newly appointed team JNPR left the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang got on. "And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white [Knight] pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!" Ruby had a similar reaction as Jaune.

The mercenary could only nod. He and Ruby maybe weren't the first you thought of as leaders, but maybe you have that with Hunters.

"I'm so proud of you." Yang gave her sister a hug.

"This is going to be a very interesting year." Ozpin concluded. Jaune couldn't help, but agree.

* * *

Okay, I'm done. I promised I'd give you guys a second chapter, but like pointed above, this will be the only one in the coming weeks. I hope I'm wrong, but I'm afraid I'm not. For what it was worth, I'm glad that the situation is settled and that when I wrote this chapter, I got a few more favorites and followers on this.

I hoped it turned out right as like I said above I really had no idea how this whole thing would work out. But it was decent to what I got and I hope I didn't let you guys down.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review (a few short words are enough) and check out my profile for my poll.

Saluut.


	3. First day, first friends?

Cleary, I'm really bad with judging how many time I'll spend on something. But I'm glad about this for a change. I have now time to write a new chapter.

I have some things to say. First of all. This fic has surprised me to the ridiculous level. I mean. No more two fucking chapters and I already have 19 reviews with some positive words and some critics which I have really appreciated to put me on the right track.

I have 49 favorites and 69 followers. This fic beats three of my major fics combined. Hard to believe, but I'm really happy with it. For your information, after this update, I'll publish the crossover idea I had. It's not close to what I really essentially planned, sometimes you need to fuck your ideas off and do what seems right.

It's ridiculous how fast this has grown. But I'm not complaining, I'm just really surprised. And I'm glad about it. I hope I can get a whole lot more.

Oh, I have something to ask. If the review button is still broken by now, please wait until it works. I know, I ask for something, but we can't do anything more than wait.

I have another thing to say. If some of you know Mr. Nobody or Yarn, well, I learned not so long ago. If I'm late, I'm sorry, but I'm happy the guy is back.

Just like last time, I have zero idea where I should head this fic the point I started. But it will turn out at some point. It always

* * *

After the ceremony was done, it couldn't be over fast enough, as everyone was dead tired. The newly appointed team JNPR made their way to their room. Jaune looked at his new teammates. As a mercenary, he was somehow always looking on strengths and weakness. He had to admit. His team was weird and made of a lot of different personalities mixed up, but it was a good team.

Lie Ren was a boy, but that was the only similarity Jaune and he shared. Ren was levelheaded, cool and sparred his energy while Jaune would just rushed in without thinking if he felt like it. Jaune had the idea that despite their huge differences he could get along with the man. Ren's personality was something he needed in this team to unbalance the largest source of chaos Jaune met in his entire life.

Nora was the opposite of her partner and Jaune guessed that was because Ren could handle her. Unlike Ren, Nora was hyperactive, bubbly and was very open with her feelings, but couldn't keep her attention to one point for longer than five seconds. Jaune guessed there was more behind it, but the girl was a good source of humor and Jaune had the idea he could use that in the team to counter his experiences.

She would have killed Jaune with her amount of energy, but he was glad that she focused most of her personality on Ren.

For skill, both had a very different style that when they combined was deadly. Jaune didn't know and he couldn't at this point, but he could only wait at this point.

As for Pyrrha, his own partner, Jaune could guess why she got the nickname Invincible girl. She was strong, smart, kind, funny and even he had to admit her beauty stirred something up in him. In terms skill, Jaune could guess she came close to his own which was nearly as good as most graduated Hunters. Her way of fighting and the promise she wanted to teach him Aura control was a bonus.

He felt like he could trust Pyrrha, but would be mad to tell her of his life he had and the things he had. He hoped he could keep that secret for a long time. Huntsmen didn't look down on Faunus, but Jaune experienced on the first row they looked down on mercenaries like himself. The experiences he had with Huntsmen that respected him were countable on one hand.

They got to their room, but the four Hunters looked like zombies. They just could moister the strength to walk slowly, having no strength left. Ren had to carry Nora who fell asleep after the ceremony and Jaune saw Pyrrha falling down. "Pyrrha?" He asked her. She looked up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my legs just gave out." She told the two. Ren smiled and gave a nod to Jaune. The man nodded and put his left arm under Pyrrha's legs and his right under her arms.

"Jaune, what are you?" Before she could ask, he lifted her up in bridal style. "Hey, I don't mind carrying you. If you need help, I'll give you help." Pyrrha had no idea he could be so blunt but sighed. He would just carry her to the room.

Ignoring her blushes and his own were one thing, he walked to his room with Ren following them.

He was somewhere glad that Nora was sleeping. The amount of damage she would cause would be disastrous. Ren could only shrug. Telling Jaune's secret wouldn't do him any good and why should he? He did the same. The two men looked at each other and Jaune had a grin on his face while Ren made a shrug.

Pyrrha would protest, but found out that Jaune would ignore her and decided to turn her ideas around. She had been in his arms after the two got over the pillars and now wasn't actually different.

His scar that he got from saving her was slowly fading away and for making herself comfortable, she nestled her arms around his neck and snuggled up to him. She enjoyed it.

Before the ceremony, she told Jaune a bit of her life as a champion. Jaune's life would make him standing far away from reality and the modern things like what champions are now. He guessed the reason she chose him to be his partner was because he treated her like the girl she was. And she hoped for that.

He would be dense as a rock, but thanks to the highly honed perception he earned in his life, he only added things up. Mixed that with her conversation of Weiss, he had to remember for the same reason, she found an interest in him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were that bold, you blond shooter." Jaune and Pyrrha cringed almost simultaneously and slowly turned to see the new team RWBY standing. Blake crossed her arms and had a faint smile. Weiss could only look in disgust and disappointment. Not only did that dunce end up with Pyrrha, her idea of the perfect partner, he also ended up as team leader while she was stuck with a fifteen-year-old hyperactive scythe wielder.

Speaking of Ruby, she was fidgeting with her scythe, not trying to think of the ideas that got in her head. Ruby was fifteen and the world of sexuality didn't appeal to her. It was also out of her ideas. She wanted to be a hero and save the world.

The picture of Jaune carrying his partner was out of her ideas.

As for Yang, Jaune was surprised where she got the energy from to make such snide remarks. He sighed. "Good evening, Xia Long. Could you explain why your four are you here?" Ruby smiled at him and walked to him. "We're neighbors."

"Huh?" Both a red-haired Spartan as a blond-haired Mercenary brought out. Ruby showed them the number of their room and indeed, the room team JNPR would have was opposite to the room team RWBY would have.

"Well, that makes things easier to come over." Ren concluded. Why he was ignored by the girls was something Jaune really liked to find out. Yang crossed her arms as Jaune opened his room with a given scroll. "So eh, shooter, do we need to invest in ear plugs or do we have to buy you guys some socks already in case you guys decide to give in to living in the same room?" Jaune shot a look to Ren and pointed his head to the door. The man had a face of disgust and walked into the room and held the door open. "Xia Long, one more remark about the fact that our team is made up by two girls and two boys and I'll scalp you personally. It's not because we are sharing a room that those things will happen." Jaune made a wink and whispered something in Pyrrha ear after he saw her disappointment.

He had the idea that the two would get along soon. "At least not at the first night."

The Amazon blush covered her entire face and a smile got up hearing those words only for her while Yang was furious. She grabbed Jaune by his collar, forcing him to drop Pyrrha. "Touch my hair and I'll rip your teeth through your asshole."

Jaune just pulled her arms towards him while giving her a head-butt. She let him go, dazzled by the power Jaune had. After that, he floored, holding his hand close to her throat. Weiss as Blake were shocked by the speed and accuracy he used. This wasn't a move someone learned himself.

Jaune had a teacher. One that trained him a deadly, unique style. And they were going to find out who.

"Sorry. I eh, went a little overboard." Ruby sighed and walked to him. She was the only one not stunned by the actions. She knew how annoying her sister really was and she knew that Jaune was strong.

Her first meeting ran through her head. "Jaune, Yang didn't mean anything wrong with it. She just likes to do those things and you have to get used to it. We all have to. There is no other option." Jaune shot a dead look to her, removed his hand and walked up to her. Yang caught her breath. She had the idea Jaune could break her neck with one hand.

"Fine. But keep her a bit restrained. Ruby. It's not only highly repulsive, it's also very irritating." He gave Blake a nod as an apology, took Pyrrha back up and walked in his room. Ren gave him a shoulder pat. "Good thing Nora wasn't awake." Jaune whispered. Ren smirked. "Tell me about it." The two went in the room.

Ren had thrown Nora on the bed. Jaune placed Pyrrha down on one. The girl looked to him with some amazement and awe. She picked up fast like Weiss and Blake that he learned his style from someone. She wouldn't ask now. Jaune was struggling with all this. But she smiled. She ended up with the man she'd hope for. "Okay. I guess everyone is or asleep or wishing for nothing else. So I'd guess we better go to sleep. Ren, can I ask you to take care of Nora? I'd guess it sounds stupid to ask, but you have been around her for a long time."

The man nodded and took his childhood friend up and carried her to the bathroom. "We'll use this to change. Give us a minute." Jaune saw the door closing and heard a lock. He looked to Pyrrha with some look in his eyes.

Truth be told, it gave the Spartan goosebumps. "Tell me where your pajamas are and I'll give them to you. Okay? Can't have Yang assuming that I would undress you." Pyrrha sighed in disappointment and some part relief and pointed at a few suitcases. "They're at the top." She pointed at them. "Eh, could give me your scroll to unlock them?" She tossed him the scroll and Jaune pulled out a long sleeved shirt and trousers.

They were in the same color of the armor the Spartan had. Jaune gave them to her. "Don't ask me to undress you. I'm not going to do that." He gave her a playful wink. "At least not now. Isn't that a bit too soon?" He asked the girl.

Pyrrha got a blush and stammered. She covered her face and looked up to his own. Jaune had some grin on his face, but there was no way denying he had a blush on his face.

The man turned around tossed out his armor. He'd sleep in his shirt like last night. "Jaune, don't have a chance of clothes?" The blond haired boy turned to her, scars for the world to see. "No, the armor, hoodie, shirt and pants are the only clothes I have. Well, plus the uniform. Sorry. Living outside doesn't give a chance for shopping."

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "Your village must have some kind of shop." Jaune took the bed left next to hers. "No, I'm even living outside those villages. I travel around and I have been doing that for nearly my entire life. Most of the money I earn in doing odd jobs end up as ammo refill, hotel rooms or food." Pyrrha couldn't believe. "Well, it makes up for a decent amount of skill, so I don't complain." Pyrrha looked to him.

"We're going to shop in our first day off." Jaune gulped. He couldn't resist her and he knew better than to do. "Fine. You win. Only ask Ozpin if I can leave campus." Jaune closed his eyes and fell asleep. He hoped he could enjoy a bed. Sleeping for months on the ground isn't that comfortable.

Next morning.

Jaune woke up, smelling some food, guessing someone was cooking. His sharp instincts and the habit of early rising had his perks. He saw Ren flipping some pancakes. He looked to his partner. Pyrrha was still sleeping. Jaune had to admit. She was close to a goddess. At least, he found it like that. Her hair covered her face, the blanket over her and some drool. Jaune grinned.

Such a shame to wake someone up like that.

Jaune gave her a slight pushed. "Yawn. Jaune. Good morning." The mercenary stood up. "Moring, Pyrrha. Better get up. School is's going to begin." The girl nodded. "Do I smell cooking?" Jaune pointed at Ren. "Ren, why are you cooking?" Clearly, the man was too occupied in his activity to notice. Jaune looked to Nora. The girl was still sleeping, so Jaune decided to wake her up.

"Jaune." He turned to Ren. "If you value your sanity and your life, I advise you not to wake her up." The martial arts user didn't look from his pancakes but had the idea Jaune would do that. "Ren, why are you making pancakes first thing in the morning?"

He turned to the two. "You'll find out soon enough."

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" A very loud and hyperactive voice shouted over the room. Jaune and Pyrrha looked shocked and amused to the jumping Nora on the bed.

"How can someone be so active in the morning?" Pyrrha was clearly more shocked than Jaune. He had a bemused smirk and looked to Ren. "Eh?" He looked to her and pointed at the hyperactive Huntress.

"Nora, you need to shower and change your clothes, otherwise, I won't give you these pancakes." In a flash, the girl was gone. Jaune stood up and leaned at the kitchen. "You do realize they make pancakes in the cafeteria?" The man looked to him.

"If you want Beacon destroyed every day than we can pull that." Jaune tapped on his shoulder. "Okay, I'm just glad someone can handle her." Ren looked to him. "You take this rather well." Jaune made a shrug and went to change in his uniform, ignoring Pyrrha's glares as he literally couldn't care. The basic line of decency was something you wouldn't describe on Jaune.

"Well, I have seen a lot of strange shit, pardon my language, in my life, Ren. Nora ranks the top five." Both Pyrrha as Ren paled on his comparison. "You mean you have seen five things stranger than Nora." Jaune nodded. "I'm not telling them. And I guess that giving her sugar or caffeine is not a good idea." He said, causing Ren to heavily nod. "If you do that, it's the end of the world like you know it.".

"Well, that's sounds interesting. I have never known the world." Jaune took Kalash up and checked the magazine. After that, he polished his rifle. He'd hoped he could go get a refill on ammo. Not that he would need it for the coming week. Pyrrha saw Jaune inspecting his weapon. "Jaune, can I ask you where you find this weapon?" The man made a grin.

He tossed her the weapon. "What I tell doesn't leave this room. Understood? And please don't tell Nora, Ren." The man had the last pancake on a plate and looked to the boy. Jaune sat on a desk. "I got Kalash from an older man who said he didn't need the rifle. It's one of the best workings. Nearly unique, it never jammed, but I take pride I take good care of it."

"So you didn't find it on a trip?" Jaune sighed. "That man entrusted me with the rifle and only to tell that secret when I knew I was around persons I could trust. You've earned that trust, but please don't betray me." After that, the door went open and one dripping wet and naked Nora Valkyrie.

Jaune had to admit, Nora moved up two lines in his list. She walked to the group while Jaune looked away, catching Pyrrha's blush. Ren frantically moved to him and tossed him her a towel. "Nora, next time, make sure you got a towel around yourself. Sorry, you two. When she has pancakes in her mind, well, she forgets about everything else." Jaune sighed and looked to Pyrrha. "The bathroom is free, I suggest you use it before we need to go to class. As we have twenty minutes. Well, there goes my breakfast."

Pyrrha went to change and Jaune couldn't believe the speed in which Nora ate her pancakes. Meanwhile, Ren dressed her. He had to admit.

The perseverance the man had was notable. He looked to Pyrrha's weapon. With utmost care, he placed them on the bed. He guessed they were going to need them. After Pyrrha got out, dressed luckily, they heard a voice shouting. "It's eight fifty-five you dunce."

Jaune heard Weiss shouting. "Class?" They saw the four members of team RWBY moving out. "Better get after them." The two teams ran, just to be in time for the classroom. They got in just in time. Jaune had never found his training so useful.

Staying in awake in Professor Port classes was hard for nearly everyone. What he picked up was that Ruby acted to her age, what wasn't such a problem and the irritation of Weiss. He looked to his own team. Ren had no problem following, but he guessed that Nora had. He began to fear she might stir up problems. Luckily, she didn't. She was sleeping. Pyrrha did what he tried to do. Take notes of what is important.

After a whole lot of talking, Professor Port asked them who had the qualities of a true Huntsmen, Weiss raised her hand. Judging that Ozpin told his staff of Jaune's previous job, the mercenary hoped to earn some points. "I can give a try." He said with a steady tone.

"Ah, very well, mister Arc. Your fight will be after miss Schnee" Jaune didn't mistake a bit of venom in his voice. He knew. Mercenaries were practically hated by Huntsmen. The two got changed. He was happy he has taken Kalash with him. They met in the hall, just outside the class. Weiss would be sore for a long time. Jaune shrugged and walked to his seat.

"I hope that turns out ugly." Jaune commented in a whisper. "Jaune." He got back. "What, she's mad at fate. Can I help it?"

They watched Weiss who was ready and able for the Grimm in the cage. "Go Weiss." Yang cheered. "Fight well." Blake waved a flag. "Yeah, represent Team RWBY". Jaune snickered on the team leader's childish reaction.

Why Ozpin chose them to be a leader, was beyond him.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss shot her leader and partner down. Jaune hoped she would change a bit, otherwise, he would have an awful lot of time between bickering girls. And that was one of the most important reasons he lived so far.

A Boarbatusk came out the cage. The beast stormed at Weiss who avoided the first attack. After a comment from the teacher and Ruby, Weiss chose to attack using her glyphs. Her rapier was stuck between the tusks.

Eventually, the weapon got tossed aside to one way and the white heiress to the other way. Jaune wasn't suspecting that Weiss was so flexible as she avoided the strong attack of the Boarbatusk. While the beast landed at the walls, she went to retrieve it. Making a slide, she had enough time to get it.

When Ruby gave another tip, her remark made Jaune really mad. The Boarbatusk used another tactic. When he used a wheel attack at her, she used a glyph to attack him and she countered it by stabbing in the throat.

"Bravo, bravo." The professor said. "We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. Well, mister Arc? Ready for it?" Jaune nodded and went down. He faced the cage, judging a Boarbatusk was in it.

He stood ready for the attack. He went to grab his assault rifle but didn't pull Kalash out just yet. "Ready, mister Arc? I have noticed that you only have one form of your weapon." Jaune looked up. "You mean that I have no melee style and would only rely on my weapons long range attacks? Well." He unloaded Kalash and threw the magazine to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha. Catch." He shouted. She took the item and held it close.

Worry got in her eyes. Jaune gave her a look and mouthed 'trust me'. After that, he focused on the cage.

He waited until the Grimm got out the cage and waited until the last second and merely sidestepped the creature, causing it to land at the walls. Jaune was grinning at the reactions.

He turned Kalash around, so the main body would be held on and his but at the end. He would use it as a cub. He taunted at the beast. "Come at me, come at me." The beast attacked him again. Jaune dodged the first two attacks by merely moving a few feet.

Pyrrha's mouth fell open. Having fought a lot of opponents, she met a lot of styles. Jaune was nothing like what she ever saw. She never saw a style that Jaune used that was even familiar with her experiences. Jaune got even more attention as he turned on his hand to avoid another attack. He took his weapon back up and made a circle. Albeit a bit elegant as brutal, he swung it to the jaw of the beast.

The amount of speed and strength he used was unbelievable and something never is seen before. The Boarbatusk was sent flying by just one attack. If he had the time to watch the reactions, he'd notice that Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren's mouths had now fallen open, Nora would follow it with too much attention and Weiss falling out her chair.

Before the beast could even recover from the attack, Jaune jumped up and used his bayonet to slash the beast's skull open. He was a bit too hopeful as the Boarbatusk could throw his weapon away like Weiss.

Jaune hoped that he didn't have too much of his skill. Clearly, he was wrong. He had to use a bit more of his skill. He waited until the beast attacked him and he pulled an unseen feat. He stopped the Boarbatusk, using his two hands.

After that, he began to make circles, causing the beast to lift off the ground. The cries of agony and helpless filled the room. And if he didn't have the full attention then, he had it now. He threw the Boarbatusk away, causing it land at the other side of the arena.

Jaune walked to his weapon, took it up at a relaxed pace, took a magazine from his pocket. Meanwhile, the beast got back on its feet and stormed at Jaune. Furious on the attempts that met failure. Jaune checked if the weapon could fire and if it was in working order. He then loaded his gun and just two meters before the beast would strike, Jaune shot and the beast was torn apart.

"Is that enough, professor?" Port's mouth had fallen open. "Mister Arc. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jaune swung his rifle his back and smiled. "My secret. Mine to keep or to spill." He gave a wave.

Pyrrha was impressed but relieved. If she didn't make it so obvious, she would have noticed that Yang was giving a few soft elbows to Blake.

Ruby was ecstatic. She had hoped to see Kalash in full action and was very glad with the show.

Ren gave Jaune a nod. He thought that Jaune was more like going all out, but Jaune had a pretty decent control over his actions. It wasn't a style Ren never saw like most did.

Nora was really glad over the way Jaune fought. His style was elegant but brutal. He just made a choice what he should use. The fact that he could stop a Boarbatusk by using his hands was even adding up.

Weiss was blown away. She thought that someone like her would never find a better way to fight. Jaune had proven he was a good fighter. Jaune gave her a nod and she blew it away with a hateful glare.

After that, the day got passed rather quiet, but Jaune noticed that Ruby was down from Weiss comments. Jaune would later catch Weiss giving Ruby a lecture. He moved behind a wall and it took a lot of self-control not to leap out his cover. After Weiss was done, she left leaving Ruby down.

"Well, that turned ugly?" Ruby got a shock when she saw Jaune standing next to her. "Were you eavesdropping?" Jaune sighed on the accusation. "No, I just found you arguing. Sorry, but I don't think she's right." Ruby looked at him in surprise.

"Maybe she is right. Did you think Ozpin made a mistake?" Jaune shrugged. "Well, I don't think so. Ruby, it's only been one day and messed up? Well, I haven't seen anything of the things you did. Ruby. Those things take a lot of time. We need to get used to it. Just because she said so, it doesn't mean it's right?"

Jaune gave a friendly grin, almost forgetting that this girl messed up his life. Almost.

"But look at you. You are leader for a day and nothing happened to you." Jaune sighed. "Ruby, turn it the other way around. It's been a day. If you are a failure as leader or I a good one, well, we need to wait for that. Let me use her words. She has studied. Like Pyrrha or Ren did. Me on the other hand. I haven't spent a single day at school. This is my very first day at an actual school, Ruby. I have been alone and on the road for nearly my life." He squeezed her shoulder.

"I have never been longer than a week at one place. The point is. We are made leaders and we have to act upon that. So." He punched her on the arm. "Prove Ice Queen you aren't a failure and show off." The girl smiled and she gave him a hug. He was surprised by that.

"Thanks, Jaune." The man made a shrug. "Well, you need to give me a pep talk when I'm down." Ruby smiled and nodded. "Sure." She left and Jaune made his way. "Are you going to remain hidden, Professor Ozpin?"

He turned to the headmaster. "I'm impressed that you found out." Jaune just shrugged. "When you're a hunter of men as beasts, you pick up a few good tricks." Ozpin sighed. "Still, I'm impressed. Jaune, why did you gave miss Rose that pep talk." The mercenary shrugged.

"It helps. It has helped me at some points. And I was just stating the facts." The cane teacher gave him a nod. "Jaune. I have a question. You can tell me whatever you want, but you haven't taught that style yourself. Sure, you perfectionated it and customized it, but the basic of the style has to come from a teacher." Jaune passed him and looked to him.

"Well, I hoped I could keep that a secret, but you're right. As for who and what and why and all that, secrets will come eventually. Like they do with all of us."

"Oh, professor Ozpin." The mercenary looked back at him with a soft smile. "Can you ask your staff to treat me like a Huntsmen in training and not a former mercenary? I would appreciate that."

Jaune now walked away. Ozpin sighed and looked at the man. He wasn't mistaken. That weapon, that style, those actions. He has only seen one man with those. 'Even from the grave, you made sure that someone would come.'

Jaune walked to his team, he found only Pyrrha inside at the desk. "Where are Ren and Nora?" He asked his partner, but she didn't look up. "Pyrrha." He asked again, not getting any reaction. He walked to her and found her sleeping above the books. He made her awake by softly shaking her. "Uwah, no, mom. I don't want to wake up." She stammered.

How could a champion be so cute? That was a crime. Jaune got a wicked grin.

He got a bit closer and blew in her ear. The reaction was hilarious. Pyrrha shot awake, eyes wide open. "Jaune?"

The man had his arms up in defense. "Hey, easy there. I was just messing. Where are Ren and Nora?" The Amazon sighed. "Shooting lane. Where have you been?" He looked at the door. "Giving Rubes pep talk. A bit too much study." The girl nodded. "Yeah." She looked outside, seeing the sun setting.

"It's beautiful out there." She said. Jaune sat one a bed. "Yeah. Hey, I have a request. In the forest, you told me to help me with aura training?" Pyrrha sat back and laid a hand on her chair. Sure, she promised to help her with the training, but she had the idea he wouldn't need that.

"Well, actually. Your aura is trained by fighting, so I eh, don't have an idea." Jaune just shrugged. "Well, because I have more a killing than actually fighting style for Grimm, I think that some training can help me with the aura problem I have." Pyrrha gave him a wry smile and sat back.

"Are you asking me to train you despite I have no idea on how I should do that, Jaune?" He shook his head. "Training? Well, a bit of sparring can never help. And I'm not asking, I'm nearly begging" Pyrrha smiled and took her equipment. "I'm still very impressed on how you fought. Who taught you that? Because there is nobody who could develop such a style."

Jaune looked at her. "You're not going to live that down?" The woman shook her head and Jaune could feel the strength behind it. He sighed in defeat and walked to her. "I'll tell you, Pyrrha Nikos, if you stay long enough around me. I'm bad at keeping things of me secret. Wait and stick around and I'll tell you some things."

The girl's cheek got the same color as her hair and the two left for the roofs.

"I bet those two are together at the end of the year?" A voice said from behind a door. Yang opened it and had a huge, devilish smile. This could be so much fun. "You know, it's not nice to spy on people and I think that Jaune wasn't kidding. He can cut off your hair and he can survive that Yang."

Blake stood next to her partner. "But I go for 100 Lien."

* * *

Okay, done. Next one will be covering Jaunedice. While Jaune was asked to come in Beacon, I have found a way that he ends at the mercy of Cardin. Well, mercy is a big word. I'll have a way.

For werdniga, is this a bit more in detail? Thanks for the tip. Check out my new story of RWBY. Just asking.

Please read and review.

Saluut.


	4. Matches

Sorry if I took a while, I had a few other stories that I needed to work at, so that's why it has been a while.

I'm still in a bit of a shock with the sheer of followers, favorites, and reviews. I mean. I got 73 favorites and 107 followers. That's the highest amount I have on a story.

Well, for this part, I'll be covering the Jaundice first episode. I have found a way I work with that.

* * *

Jaune simply moved out of the way of Cardin's mace.

He has been in Beacon for a good week. The plus points. Pyrrha, his partner, was the best person he could imagine. She was funny, nice to talk to, a kind person and she wasn't arrogant. On the contrary, she was very modest, but her place as champion was well deserved.

Ren was a good guy. As he was the only guy in the group where they hang out with, he and Jaune got close. His leader was very happy he could control Nora. The most destructive form of nature Jaune had ever seen. She quickly got the first spot as the weirdest things he ever saw.

Despite that, she was a good girl. Only hyperactive.

Team JNPR often hung around team RWBY. As for the other group, Jaune had a liking to Ruby and forgave her way that she messed up his life . She was a child and despite her antics and the constant fawning over Kalash, he had a liking for the kid.

Blake was quiet most of the time. Jaune had no problem with that as she left him alone or kept Yang in check. That was worse. The blond brawler was often making puns on the relationship he had with Pyrrha to the point it was almost vulgar. Jaune merely countered her and his threat he would scalp her still stood.

Weiss was another story. Furious she ended with Ruby and that Jaune of all people got Pyrrha as partner. She was still cold towards him as it was fate that played out, but that didn't bother him.

Lessons were interesting, food enough to eat, a soft bed to sleep in, a team to hang around and not necessary being on his guard twenty-four seven. He could get used to this school life.

The minus points. He had to keep it a secret of his previous life. Blake acquired her skill the same way he did, namely out of the Kingdoms by just surviving. The slight difference. He had pulled Kalash trigger to kill humans and Faunus alike and used his skill to the highest payer.

The reason why he kept quiet, was despite professor Ozpin to talk to his staff, most teachers didn't have a liking to the Mercenary turned Hunter. Not that Jaune actually could care, but it raised questions in his team. And those were things he rather avoided.

Also, despite everything, he was often put to fight with other members. Not that it actually mattered, he could get quickly in the top spots due to his experience. Only Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha were slightly better. If he could claim his first victory.

His opponent was Cardin Winchester this time, someone to who Jaune not even a remote liking to. He was arrogant, lazy, rude, easily offended, make a long story short. There wasn't a single point where the mercenary or anyone could get along with. And he was now facing him in the arena. Jaune had no difficulty avoiding the attacks. Blocking them wouldn't work. The man was too strong for that.

But why would he block attacks while he just waited for an opening?

So Jaune stood back and when Cardin made a swipe down, Jaune jumped up the mace and swung Kalash. First, the butt of the rifle hit Cardin in the face, causing the bigger man to stammer and after Jaune swung the other end with the bayonet attached. It caused a large swipe, causing Cardin to lose quite some aura. It even drew some blood.

Jaune didn't hesitate and kicked the bigger man in the head. With his shoe on the opponent's face, Jaune used more force, flooring him. He stood up and looked to the scoreboard. His aura was still in the green while Cardin got close to losing. Restraining himself from taking the man out, now he laid on the floor, Jaune waited, but built some distance. He knew Winchester would use dirty tricks. So using patience he waited, but had Kalash levelled in the case he had to make a fast and clean shot.

Cardin shot up, faster than Jaune could expect, his instincts kicked in and a full magazine of bullets hit Cardin. Only after a buzz, he stopped and sighed.

"Winner by default." Jaune clenched his teeth, knowing what would come. "Cardin Winchester." Jaune strapped Kalash to his back, ignoring the bigger man's arrogant smirk. "Mister, Arc. It has been weeks and you still haven't got one victory." Jaune grunted. "If you would allow me to keep them, then I wouldn't be the one without victories. I have fought different matches already and all of them ended up in losing by default. What did I do wrong this time?"

"You used your weapon's bullets while mister Winchester was still on the ground." Jaune looked to her with his eyes twitching. He pointed at Cardin. "He wanted to swing at me with his mace. What was I supposed to do? Letting him hit me? I couldn't move out of the way. Even with Aura, I would have ended up with broken ribs." Glynda sighed.

"Even so, you have lost, because of the rules. Learn those before you enter the next fight." Jaune spat on the ground and left the arena. "Mister Arc. I'm not done with my lecture." Jaune gave her an uncaring look. "But I am. I have been on fights in the field. I have learned more than a few things. One of these things are that there are no rules on a battlefield. Kill or be killed is the only one. And the only one I'll ever follow."

Jaune got at his teammates and sat down. He felt Pyrrha's look at him and she squeezed encouraging his hands. He looked at her, thankfully. He was glad that his team was still behind him. He looked at the other team. RWBY was impressed by the show he gave.

Glynda decided to ignore his outburst and looked at the class. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

Jaune heard of it. A festival that was held between the Kingdoms to encourage peace. Jaune didn't think it was such a bad idea. If he was allowed to fight at least, it wouldn't turn out so bad.

Meanwhile on the table. Lunch came just in time. Jaune was starving.

He heard Nora overly exaggerating a story." So, there we were in the middle of the night." She spoke up and Ren corrected her. "It was day." Blake didn't listen to the story as she was caught up in a book which Jaune was highly guessing it was a smut novel.

Yang on the other hand hung on Nora's lips.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves." Ren said while sipping on the coffee. Again, Nora blew that up. "Dozens of them." Ruby and Pyrrha were both listening to her while Weiss ignored them. Jaune sighed and focused on his food. Still, the words of Goodwitch didn't leave him. They were playing in his head.

"Two of them." Ruby and Pyrrha switched attention switched to Jaune who was more distant. "But they were no match. And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursai skins."

Ren made a sigh. "She's been having that dream for a month." Jaune raised an eyebrow. If dreams represent our inner thoughts, why would Nora dream of that?

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him with concern. "Nah, it's just. How many fights did I have and I have lost all of them? Just because I don't follow the rules? Sorry, I don't follow them."

"I don't think that's all, Jaune." Ruby said. "It's Cardin, right." Before he could answer, he saw CRDL bullying a Faunus girl with rabbit ears. Jaune grunted and nodded. "I don't win against you all. Yeah, he is bothering me. The point is that what I can change about it?" Pyrrha made a smile. "If you want help, just ask."

Nora gave a grin that would question her sanity. "Oooh, we break his legs."

"Guys. It's fine. It's not just me he is a complete bully to. Look." Pointing at the girl. Jaune began to get enough. He stood up and walked to the group, cracking his knuckles. "Jaune!" Pyrrha tried to stop him, but felt Ren's hand on her shoulders. "Let him. He is frustrated and he needs to vent that.

"Ow, that hurts. Please stop." Cardin had the ears tugged and not the intention to let go. "I told you it was real." Before his goons had the idea what happened, Jaune had gripped the man's wrist, twisting him forcing him to let go.

Jaune wasn't finished and he rammed Cardin's head on the table. After a first time, he still saw some light in the eyes. He rammed the head a second time and a third time. The man slumped down in unconsciousness while Jaune looked at the team. "Good, anyone else?" Jaune spoke in such a cold voice and with such a death glare that nobody dared to react. "Fine." The mercenary turned the team and with one hand, he tossed Cardin to them. "Take him with you. Some people like to eat and with you four, it's hardly possible to enjoy a meal."

It took two seconds before his goons were gone. Jaune turned to the girl. "Are you okay?" The girl nodded. "Yes, thank you, eh."

"Jaune Arc." The young man spoke. "What's your name?"

The girl was hesitant, but because he helped her, she gave in. "Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." Jaune made a shrug. "Well, then, Velvet. If this happens again, come see me and I'll promise they'll never bother you again." The girl made a smile and nodded. Jaune had left the cafeteria. He wanted to avoid an angry teacher and he was just in time out of the place.

The teams that were behind were shocked. "Wow." Was Ruby reaction. Everyone had the same expression and the same idea. Never piss him off. "If that is how he fights without weapons and he is pissed, I don't want to face him in a real fight." Yang exclaimed. She was used to using fists, but the way he fought, that was on a different level.

Pyrrha looked back to where the mercenary left. "Where did Jaune learned that? I have never seen someone with that way of fighting." Ren covered his chin with his finger. "I don't think it's just meant to fight. You wouldn't believe me, but Jaune held actually back." They all turned to him.

"If he used a little more power, he would have killed Cardin." Nora looked at the table. Cardin's face was imprinted on it. "Well, it's as good as breaking his legs." Pyrrha left the table. "I'm going to look for him."

Yang made a smile on her face. "Who's betting she is going to kiss him?" Weiss got a face of disgust on her face, Blake facepalmed and Ruby shifted in her seat. She still didn't like things like that.

Pyrrha just heard her left the table posthaste with a shade of red on her face and knew where he was. On the roofs, where they practiced in fights and aura.

It began as aura training in the first days, but it quickly involved training with weapons. She never met someone who could keep with her like that. Jaune lost the fights at the end, but it sometimes came rather close to a draw. Still, even she bested him, he was never angry about it. He took her hand and got back on his feet. He was glad with someone to train.

She caught up while he was looking out at the school. "You were fast." Jaune commented while she joined him. "Are you okay?" She sat down next to him. "Yeah, just. My frustration just needed to get out." Jaune commented to her.

"Jaune, why did you do that?" The man just sighed and looked up. "He doesn't have to right to bully those and even so. The fact that I haven't won one fight. I have lost them all by default." He laid back and felt Pyrrha looking at him. "Still, what you did was breaking the rules."

"Rules don't actually exist. Pyrrha, it was letting him bullying that girl or standing up. Besides, no crime if you didn't get caught right?" Pyrrha looked aback. "So that's why you left?" Jaune nodded. She messed with his hair. "Jaune, even so. It still isn't right. Why would you stand up to others?"

"The ones with power have to protect those without. That's something I learned on my journeys." The red-haired Spartan pulled her partner back to sitting, getting a bit closer. "Jaune, please promise me not to do something like that. And if something is bothering you, come to us." Jaune made a sigh, looked to her.

"I can't win against you. Can I?" The mercenary asked. "Try a hundred years. Besides, I don't like it when a teammate breaks the rules." Jaune made a cocky grin, having the idea that he could use it to tease her. "Feeling jealous, because I helped Velvet." Pyrrha got a blush. "As, as if. But if you have time to flirt, you have time to practice. Your control of aura is still horrible." Jaune nodded and stood up. He offered her a hand.

"Fine, but we better get our weapons in that case." The two called for their lockers, getting dropped by and both took their equipment out of it. Jaune strapped the bayonet on his weapon. 'I want this. Not to fade or leave me. That she will never know the truth of me. That she'll still believe me and trust me.'

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I'll make it up next time. This was more for me to find a few things out. I'll need to think things over for the coming chapters and I hope it will be better.

The reason why this fic took a while, was because I got two more ideas when I was playing Wolfenstein and I had Kyrati in ISA to work on.

I also had another story of Infinite Stratos. Because I was at the final of the first season, I wanted to work on that. I also was asked as a beta reader and that took my entire Saturday. So I hope you guys can forgive me for that.

It's just to let you know how it worked out my last days. I hope I can get another chapter next week, but if it is for this or for others ones, I don't know.

The reason why I am telling you this is because the ones who are following or reading this fic don't know what my other interests are or why I else work on.

Still, I was really surprised how this fic went sky high. I mean. Even combined my Infinite Stratos stories and that are eigtht, don't get close. Nothing too much to say. If you like this fic, I'm happy with that.

If you like my writing style or the way I portray a story, check out my other stories. Someone told me that I make my stories an edge darker than the most. Just to the realistic side.

Saluut.


	5. Problems from the present and the past

Yo, I'm back.

I apologize for taking so long. Things got a bit out of hand and I was a bit caught up in my other works. Sorry for that.

But there is also good news. I passed for the theory of the driver's exam. I just needed two times. Then I had school to work on and I got my summer project (a fic I started that got of hand) that I almost finished.

There was also another reason which is stupid by the way. The reasons why I started on the canon series was by FanFiction. Not the other way around. And despite having read a lot of it, I still haven't watched the second season completely which I actually can't handle.

I mean. They spent a large part of that season of the character development between Pyrrha and Jaune, right? I just hate feeling down and watching those episodes knowing in the back of my head how the shit all ends.

And because I was a bit surprised. I am not joking. I had never thought it would be received so well. 9895 views, 33 reviews, 118 favorites and 158 followers.

Second best read and defeating every other fic on favorites and followers.

That. Is. Crazy.

Not fucking kidding.

But because I'm pissed on the way too low feedback of my other works, I decided to continue on this. It might sound cruel that I just went back to this because I'm not satisfied on my other works but the point with me is that I'm just that kind of guy.

This still got favorites and followers, even after not writing for three months. That is insanity.

So with enough shit out of the way, I'm sorry for taking so long and I hope I can work a bit more on this fic. I also got the time to work out some original events.

* * *

Jaune was looking at a hyperactive lecturer which amazed him. How the fuck can someone like that sleep at night?

Well, besides that, history was one of his better subjects. The teacher, Bartholomew Oobleck, was one of the few teachers that did not judge Jaune on his previous line of work and making that Jaune travels told him a lot of history he got one of the highest points in the first year.

Currently, they were talking about the Faunus war. A subject that not yet buried. For many persons.

Jaune took notes on a rapid motion and looked up the map placed in front of the aula.

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

Jaune had an idea this was going to be interesting. There was another reason he took notes. Not only because he somewhat needed them, he hated to reveal too much of his past. Nobody knew enough of him and he didn't want that.

Ren and Nora had accepted him quickly as a leader while Jaune often preferred to work as a lone wolf. There was also another reason.

Recently, he acquired another teacher and mentor. The Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha and he, well, they got along quite well. Despite the training, which Jaune always but not easy mind you, he also worked on his aura. While it was not necessary for large terms, his battle style revealed a bit too much. So he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

He just didn't want Pyrrha of all people to find out of his past.

Looking back to the teacher who moved from one side to the other.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

Oobleck wasn't wrong about it. Humanity still had to accept the Faunus. But common sense is a hard to come by.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

It was a bit surprising that Velvet among other people lifted her hand.

Jaune and she, well, they got somewhere along. His declaration that if anyone who would mess with her had to answer to him, really did wonders. Jaune got the term delinquent, a lot more powerful than bully or asshole by default of his appearance and the fact he beat up an entire team by himself.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Jaune agreed to a level. Oobleck could tell other things but he was right at this point. True, Jaune killed White Fang members to a level but he would kill slave traffickers as easily.

Weiss lifted her hand.

"The battle of Fort Castle." As expected of one of the honor students, Weiss got the right answer.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Jaune lifted his hand.

"Yes, mister Arc?"

"I can be wrong but wasn't that because the Faunus had night visions, General Lagune was inexperienced and being a complete fucking fool?" Jaune gave the answer. The last part earned him a few chuckles, mainly of Faunus students and a pissed off Cardin.

"Despite the foul mouth, that's indeed correct." Oobleck told him and Jaune made a note himself. 'Not pushing this teach.'

"Mister Arc, can you enlighten us how it all ended?" Jaune nodded and went back in his head. He visited the ruins and knew fair enough how it ended.

"Give me a second, please. Wasn't that, not only being inexperienced, he wanted to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched by their night vision, and the general was captured. In the end, still a mess-up." Cardin grunted and Jaune felt something at his head, turning to Cardin.

"What?" The former mercenary asked.

"It's to train an animal than a soldier." Jaune clenched his teeth.

"Oh, so how do we describe you? You're not an animal and not a soldier. So how about a fucking moron?"

Yang had to admit. The guy had a decent vocabulary.

Blake was also surprised. While picking some things of Jaune, she learned by just looking at him he got his skills by a cruel and unusable childhood, his heart and conscience were at the right place.

"Mister Arc. I would really appreciate it if you leave your foul language out of my classroom. If you use those words one more time, you can stay here with mister Winchester for additional lessons."

Not wanting to deal with that pain, he sat down. "Got it teach." He sat down and followed the lesson. Luckily he had no reason to use his language anymore.

He left with his team while giving an angelic smile to Cardin. He bit his tongue and went outside with his team. Ren looked at the leader of his team.

"You know, Jaune. You should stop aggravating Cardin. It's going to bite you back." Jaune shrugged.

"You tell me when that time comes and I'll promise you that you will never hear from him again." Ren sighed.

While he could appreciate his leader recklessness, it was sometimes too much. Especially with Nora. "Jaune, violence is not always the answer." Jaune grinned.

"You tell me when that time comes and I'll be the first to listen." Ren shook his head. "I'm going on with Nora. She wants to go the shooting lane and you know how she is." Jaune patted on his shoulder.

"Thanks for knowing how to deal with Nora. I can't imagine how you do that." Ren shrugged.

"Patience Jaune, a lot of patience." Ren left, leaving Jaune to wonder.

"Something on your mind?" He looked and turned to a Spartan maiden.

Jaune scratched his head. "Not really. Just something is bugging me." Pyrrha looked to him.

"Jaune I don't know but there is something you're hiding from me. I don't see why you're hiding it but you can." Suddenly, his uncaring grin got off his face and he walked away.

"Jaune." He looked at her and pulled up his hoodie.

"Don't." The voice lacked any kind emotion. No anger, no sadness, no vigor, nothing.

"You're right. There is something I'm hiding from you. And I'll tell you when the time is right and I hope for you that time will never come!" He walked up the roof leaving Pyrrha behind.

Her feelings seriously hurt. She knew she fucked up. Jaune was the first not to see her as the Mistral Champion and he still treated her like that. Even after knowing everything, he still had no other reason to treat her otherwise. He was despite his appearance and attitude a nice guy and helpful. He was trying his best as leader despite not being that social.

During the training, the two began to know each other a lot better. Jaune told her that he traveled around Remnant, hardly staying in one place. She had to admit that if she was falling for him that would be true.

But now, that all, went down the trashcan. She could start over again.

Jaune was sitting on the roof, alone. Thinking about the whole thing. He didn't belong in this place. He just couldn't adapt.

Even if he would start a life as Huntsman, his past as mercenary would follow him. He hated the idea. And now with Pyrrha. He thought about it. It wasn't too late to drop out of school and start working again. Then again that would leave questions and he rather avoided those.

His ears tensed up as he heard a door opening. His face got a scowl as he saw who entered on the roof.

"Well, who would have thought you'd be here?" Cardin's tone pissed him already off. Jaune stood up. "Hold the door, I'm leaving."

"I don't think you are." Jaune looked at him ."I can beat your ass and you can't stop me. So give me a reason why you're holding up. I gotta a feeling I want to vomit." Jaune felt something was off.

"Well, if you can't hold anything in your stomach, how in Remnant's name could you hold your job?" Jaune's world came crashing down.

"What?"

"You heard me, you fucking merc." Jaune mouth got open, shocked of it. How the hell did he of all people find out he was a mercenary?

"I don't get how you got in this school but I can imagine if Goodwitch." Jaune shrugged.

"Good luck. They already know. Ozpin actually asked me to come here just because I WAS a mercenary. How did you find out?" Cardin smiled at him.

"Oh, so the teachers know you were a gun for hire? Wow, that is really impressive." Jaune teeth clenched.

"What do you want from me?" Cardin got an idea.

"So the teachers know but the students? What would happen if I told Pyrrha?" Jaune eyes shot open. Cardin hit close to home.

"Bingo. Listen. It's very easy. I hold your secret but for a price. I have to write an essay for Oobleck. From pages fifty-one to ninety-one. Get it done." He left while Jaune left behind. He wanted to cut the man open and spill his organs but he knew there was no way he could away with it.

He looked up to the sky, feeling the need to shout and to cry. Why? Why did he of all people found out of his life? Why? Who the hell has told him?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shout was full of desperation, rage and sadness.

* * *

Okay, that was it for now. Sorry for the short chapter but writing more events isn't going to work out and it would ruin the plot.

If you're wondering why Jaune, unlike his canon counterpart, knew so much of history. If you travel around, you pick up a lot. Better than every school.

I'm speaking from my own experience. I was thinking of a way to cool the relationship between Jaune and Pyrrha and with this, I have a way. Don't worry, I'll work things out and if I can bring myself to it, I'll promise I'll be covering the second season.

As for other things I have to mention, if someone says, this is barebone than I don't really know what I should add more in it.

Maybe a few things. I got two short stories of RWBY written out. Look them up if you want, I thought it would be nice to mention.

I again apologize for taking so long. Other works caught up, ideas sprouted and what can you do? If I'm finally back on a certain fic and that motivated me enough to work on, well. Sorry for that.

I'm looking forward to the winter with RWBY fourth volume, I'm really interested in that and I think that because a number of fix fics are the biggest reason I got back on this.

Please leave a review.

Saluut.


	6. Red fall, red liquids

Okay, I was expecting some feedback but not to this amount. I got the commentary from more than one of you that letting Jaune playing on as a doormat for Cardin was out of his character. I have a plan in the back of my head that I wanted to work out.

I also let you know that working with a mercenary figure is something new for me. I haven't used that kind of character too much and I'm still a bit puzzling on how to work on Jaune's character.

I understand why you guys don't really take it but I got a plan in the back of my head. I won't do something stupid if I don't have that worked out. And I admit it was a bit weak. But enough for it, I just let you read this chapter and after that, you can decide.

* * *

Jaune had thrown himself in a difficult position. How in the world Cardin found of his previous line of work was beyond him.

The problem was he was limited in his options. True, he could kill Cardin but that would come back to bite him. He was a mercenary. Making a clean job was pretty hard considering everything.

He could go to Ozpin but knowing the man he would let Jaune clean up the own mess. So he was back to square one.

In his head, he played with intimidating Cardin and his team but they could go to Glynda and Goodwitch was still not in good terms with the former mercenary. The point why he didn't want anyone to find out was pretty stupid.

The times Jaune met a bunch of Huntsmen they nearly killed him just for being a mercenary.

These were unnecessary pains but for now, there wasn't too much he could do. Maybe he could show off to Cardin to really leave him alone. When that would be, he had no idea.

So for now, he was outside working on the works Cardin gave him. His team noticed he was absent. Okay, that was not the right word. He became more absent. He was never the talkative type and he was never a guy who had his social skills worked out very well.

Luckily he was done for the night, reading a book. He haven't read this book in a long while. It was a book that was left at him. Together with Kalash, a few rounds and the bayonet.

His scroll beeped up. His face got in a scowl.

"Yeah?" Hey, he had to be his lackey but he didn't have to be friendly. "Hey, Jaune, I know you're a bit busy with the other tasks but I need you to get me some Rapier Wasps." Jaune grunted.

"Where the fuck for? You do realise that I can kill you?" Jaune had been thinking of that option. If this went on, he would have done it. The point was that Ozpin had semi forced him to give up his old line of work.

If he killed someone, even a scumbag like Cardin, he would have been thrown out the school and back on the street. Cardin's family had some influence so that would be problem A.

Roman Torchwick would be problem B. He still haven't forgotten about Jaune and he could set the boy up to be killed.

His employers who sent him to kill Torchwick were problem C. They would go after him as well.

The Huntsmen path was the only way for him to get a normal life. Jaune stood up and plugged in his earplugs. Despite the pain in the ass, having a night out, he would be able to train tonight. That was a good thing.

Next morning

The teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL were with miss Goodwitch. Jaune would have admired the beautiful forest were he not he was packed like a mule, carrying the load for Cardin.

Goodwitch lead them through the place.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Always such an optimist. Maybe Jaune could kill Cardin and leave the body to the Grimm?

Not the first time he pulled that stunt.

The teacher stopped while Jaune had his hoodie pulled up. He had no interest in looking her eyes now.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Ruby gave Yang a smile and left with her team.

Looking hopeful to his team they would ask him but deciding not listen to them, Jaune wordlessly followed Jaune. He had the idea what happened so without even listening to the bullies, he began to get the samples. Luckily, it wasn't that difficult.

He got red sap from these trees in other ways. Hell, he even survived on trees that would kill someone else. That's the nice thing about insanity.

He came back with the six bottles. "There, I have complied. Now, it might sound stupid but you got six bottles with only five of us? I hope you haven't planned anything nasty."

Cardin gave him a smile. "You see, Jaune. That's what I like about you despite being an animal lover."

"Leave Velvet and any other Faunus out of this. Your fight is with me." Cardin smiled.

"Come with me and I'll tell you why I have you set out to collect." Jaune followed them to see NPR with RWBY to collect the samples.

True to her character, Nora got one full bottle from Ren while giving him an empty one. When Ren looked back, he had two empty ones, with Nora smiling at him with syrup over her mouth.

"What the hell? Why did we come here?" Jaune asked while he saw Cardin looking at Pyrrha.

Jaune DID not like the looks in his eyes. "Payback."

Jaune had an idea. The point was that he had an idea to step up. "What do you want from Pyrrha?"

Cardin got his face in a nasty scowl. "That's the girl. Red haired, know it all, thinks she's so smart." Jaune agreed. She was smart, but that was just one of the MANY good traits. While he hated to admit, he felt really bad about rejecting Pyrrha.

Last time he felt like that. Shit. That would be. Yeah like that time.

"I still don't get what you want." Cardin took the box with Raspier Wasps. "You got me these things last night. By the essay you gave me, thanks for that, these things kick on sweets and we're going to teach her a lesson."

"Let me guess, you're going to throw the bottle to her, while the Wasps are attracted to her. Not very original but I guess I can expect that from you. And why do you think I let you do that?" Jaune's tone began friendly, then mocking but at the end, threatening and forceful.

"Oh but I am not the one doing it." Jaune got the bottle in his hands looking at it. "You want me throw it?" Cardin smiled.

"Yes so be a good boy and do it." Jaune looked at him with a dead look in his eyes. "Forget it." Jaune took the bottle and threw it at Cardin's face. It hit him full on, breaking the nose and the sap going over his face. By the blow, Cardin flew away three meters.

Jaune looked to the team. They were surprised Jaune had that amount of strength.

"I'm a mercenary and a killer. Not a scumbag like yourself." When Jaune was done talking, Jaune launched himself at Cardin.

The eyes of the bully went open while Jaune landed at his chest. Jaune's punches were swift and accurate. While they lacked power like Yang, his rapid firing like his gun made it more deadly. Suddenly, he was struggling.

Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark got his hand and pulled him of their leader. Jaune's blow did a number on his face. Still, it wasn't enough to beat out cold. And leaving would be impossible unless Jaune could explain the wounds on the head.

Any kind of doctor could find out a human did that to Cardin.

The group dragged Jaune away. Before he could yell for help, Cardin's knee knocked him out.

He woke up and saw himself being hold by Cardin and Dove while Cardin cracked his knuckles. "That was the wrong move." He said while beating Jaune on his face.

Jaune spat some blood out of his mouth. "At the end of the day, I'm going to sent you out of school. Not matter what Ozpin does, some parents don't like mercenaries. But first I'm going to beat you to pieces." Jaune looked at him.

"Punches from an asshole like you aren't even worse than a mosquito bite. And what you do to me is one thing. But I don't allow you to lay your filthy hands on my team." Cardin smiled at him.

"Oh, so it's about Pyrrha? Maybe you don't it Jaune but Nikos is pretty popular. I don't think her parents will approve of someone like you." Jaune had no answer and no interest. Suddenly, there was something there was something that was interesting him.

"Cardin, duck." Cardin looked behind and saw a bullet flying his way. Jaune forced himself of Dove and Sky and pushed the man down.

The man was a scumbag but didn't deserve to die. Jaune had an idea who got after him. He stood up and saw several man coming out the woods. They were dressed in completely black clothes with something of night visions on their faces and very expensive looking weapons. Jaune had an idea who they were.

Or actually, he knew who they were. He was like them once. Jaune saw the men coming close.

"Arc, what is going on?" Russel looked at him. Like the others terrified, they had no real idea what was happening.

"These men are here to kill us." Jaune said on a tone the same way someone would answer what time it is.

From the five, he was the only one not afraid. He took Kalash from his shoulders, attached the bayonet and switched off the safety. He eyed his opponents. Twenty warriors, armed to the teeth. While normally that wouldn't a problem, this was a problem. These guys were the toughest opponents he faced. But nothing he could handle.

"Guys, stay down and don't get up. If you do, I can't guarantee you survive."

Cardin's mouth got open. "Didn't you say they came to kill us?"

"Yes and I'm going to do one thing, namely killing them which is the only way for me and for you to survive. Me because they're after me and you because you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Jaune gave him a smile.

Cardin was at a loss for words. Jaune didn't hesitate and launched himself at the first one. These guys were namely something that most people didn't know about. These guys were a mix of the most dangerous things on Remnant. It came down to this simple matter.

Most normal Huntsmen would have problems handling those guys. Let alone, Huntsmen in training.

But someone like Jaune.

He moved out of the way for a knife while burying the bayonet in the head of the attacker. With the but, he stopped another attack. He broke the man's nose and teeth. While the gun was still at the man, he let the gun go to get a better grip. With his hands reversed, he made a circle.

The but of the rifle broke the neck. Before the man could fall down, Jaune took up his body. It shielded him for a few bullets. Quickly, he fired with Kalash, taking out three fighters. Their numbers whittled down from twenty to fifteen in just a few seconds by one kid. The others got shocked.

Jaune pushed the man on Cardin while crouching. In a spree, he fired at the rest before they had any time to react. The bullets flew over the heads of team CRDL.

When Kalash was empty, Jaune made a sprint for it, running to the trees.

He cursed when he saw three of Cardin's team making a break for it. Leaving him behind. He was pinned down while the shooters focussed on Jaune. While he could shoot Cardin, some parts of him said it wasn't such a good idea.

The sound of the bullets didn't go unnoticed.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked her team. Yang as Blake looked up to see birds flying away.

"Isn't that the sound of Jaune's Kalash?" Ren asked. If there was one thing, Ren learned of Jaune, it was he never shot when that wasn't needed. So if he shot that many times, that meant trouble.

The three members of Cardin passed.

"Crazy, just crazy." Sky was lifted up by Yang.

"What?" She asked. He made a gulp, seeing one of the most terrifying sights in his life.

"Back there. Some kind of weird group. Arc said they were there to kill us." Pyrrha's shot open.

Somewhere down her, her heart got in a pit.

"Jaune!" Dropping her sap, she had one thing in mind.

"Yang, you and Blake go get professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered her older sister. In times of need, she found out her positions was granted.

As subsite, Pyrrha shot a look at Ren and Nora. "You two. Go with them. Whatever attacked us, they must be very strong." Ruby took out Crescent Rose while Pyrrha deployed Miló and Akoúo̱. They started to run at the direction of the shots followed by Weiss.

When they arrived, they heard the sounds of the gun going down. It just drove them to run faster to the place. Jaune had taken cover and ran through the trees, followed by the bullets. What was left of them, seven, got their act still together.

Jaune didn't really care. It was just a bigger pain. Sometimes, he stopped, switched Kalash to semi-automatic and fired.

Pyrrha could see the fighters. She wanted to jump in to fight them but was stopped by Weiss.

"Pyrrha wait before you do that. Look at that." Pyrrha saw the man going down after the sound of a familiar gun. At first just one bullet, but the remaining four were cut down by an automatic system. The last one looked at Cardin.

Raising the knife, Pyrrha prepared to use her Semblance. Of all a sudden, a shadow got out the trees and the attacker was pinned down. The eyes of the three girls shot open as they looked at Jaune. He was covered in blood and dirt. Jaune looked at the man. He had his arm beneath the chin.

"Who sent you?" He asked. The mercenary got a grin of his prey.

"Fuck you." Jaune stood up and pressed the man down by his feet. He took the bayonet of Kalash. With the knife in his right hand, he took up the man and pressed him against a tree.

"Last time." Jaune slowly pressed the knife underneath the eye.

The man smiled at him. "Go to hell." Jaune was pissed and in one fluid movement, he turned the knife pivot and pressed the knife at the man's chest. Slowly, he cut the man open from the top. Weiss turned pale and had problems keeping her lunch inside, Ruby was horrified and looked away while Pyrrha had never seen someone using a weapon like that.

The man fell down and Jaune turned the knife in a normal hold. He looked to Cardin who was too terrified to move.

"Listen to me, Winchester as I'll say this once. I have been trying to find a way to get off my back. I have found one. If you ever again mess with my team or my friends, I'll just kill you. If you tell anyone about the life I had as mercenary, I'll cut you open like him. Is my point coming across?" Cardin nodded.

"Glad we understand each other." Jaune left while he reloaded his gun. Well, it doesn't matter. Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss have seen him fighting and with the twenty dead bodies, he would be kicked of Beacon anyway.

Indeed, it was a problem. Later on, miss Goodwitch came to collect them. While the sap was now a minor issue, she wanted an explanation why there were twenty corpses with one badly cut open. Ruby haven't seen any parts of it because Weiss good girl she was, let the young girl look away.

With the distance they had, they couldn't see everything in detail. It was clear what Jaune did. It was just so that the whole mess wasn't that clear.

Jaune on the other hand joined his friends. Ren, Nora, Blake and Yang had their lower jaw make hard contact with the floor when they saw Jaune walking back with blood all over his clothes. Goodwitch forbade anyone to make a move so they stayed there with the three other members of CRDL.

Jaune looked at NPR and RWBY with an incredulous look. While four of them had their ideas on what Jaune did and three of them were witnesses, they all held their ideas for themselves.

Not only out of respect but out of fear as they had no real idea on how to handle a guy who killed twenty guys and just shrugged it off like nothing.

Miss Goodwitch came back with an unamused look at her face. "The members of Team CRDL all have detention for the coming week. Miss Xia Long, miss Belladonna, miss Valkyrie and mister Ren are free until further notice. When we get at Beacon, I would like to have miss Rose, miss Nikos and miss Schnee to come to my office to tell them what happened."

Jaune looked up with a surprised look. "So what about me?"

"The headmaster wishes to speak with you on this matter." Jaune rolled with his eyes. "Can't I just get kicked out and grab my stuff?" Goodwitch sent him a glare that made him shut up.

"Okay, understood."

Later that night.

After the three were interrogated as lack for a better term, were released they walked back. Both of them knew what they saw. They knew Jaune was unorthodox in a lot. They had an idea he could be violent. They had just no idea he was that violent.

"I can't believe what I saw." Ruby spoke her ideas. Weiss shook her head.

"Me neither. I knew he wasn't … normal but that he would do." The heiress trailed off.

Pyrrha didn't speak one word of what happened. She knew the most of Jaune but that he had those kind of secrets. She couldn't tell.

"Well, it doesn't matter, now. He is kicked out of school."

"Who?" They all turned around and saw a certain blond hair guy standing with something that resembled a smile looking at them."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. She couldn't believe he was still at school but had to hold herself back to give him a hug.

"Yes?" In that tone, some amusement lingered.

"Why are you? How did you?" Jaune made a sigh on the image of the three girls who had no idea what he was doing here.

"I'm still here because Ozpin saw no reason to expel me. Don't ask me, but short. I broke no rules and I'm still at school."

Pyrrha smiled at him while Ruby and Weiss were still trying to get their brains back to working.

"You have something to explain." Jaune nodded. This time he couldn't run of it.

"I'll tell what I'm allowed to."

A few hours before at Ozpin's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jaune asked while entering the office. If Jaune had to guess, Ozpin had something with clocks and radar works.

"Yes, Jaune. Can you explain why there were twenty bodies in Forever Fall the same time you and other students of my school were there?" Jaune sighed.

"Please leave the humour behind. And I was the reason." Ozpin looked from the window to the former mercenary.

"Jaune, take a seat." The young boy nodded and sat down.

"I suppose this is about my expulsion." Jaune asked. It happened, it was done and he couldn't redo it.

"Expulsion. For what?" Jaune titled his head.

"For the fact I killed over twenty people and scarred a few student?" Ozpin had a bemused look and shook his head."

"Jaune, I can't expel you for that as I agreed to you that when something of your past came back to bite you, you would be allowed to handle that yourself." Jaune looked up and somewhere he was relieved.

But it wasn't over.

"Jaune, I want to know. Who were those guys? They looked like former Huntsmen but they didn't have the age. They were just passed fifteen." Jaune sighed.

"Mister Arc. What were those people?" Jaune put his hands on the table. If he wanted this to work out, he had to reveal a lot.

"These people were my former… there is not really a word for it. Professor Ozpin, I don't know if the words project Cloud says something?"

Ozpin had no idea what Jaune was talking about.

"Please elaborate me." Jaune nodded on it.

"Project Cloud was a secret project, used by most PMC's in Remnant. While it isn't really a project name, it is… was the name of the project I once belonged. Shortly said. Orphans left behind or robbed were forced to train and become mindless killers. Super soldiers if you want. How it all worked out, I don't know but the group I once belonged to was the first to use it. Somehow, other groups picked that up or made their own."

"Mister Arc. I believe you told me you were just a mercenary that travelled around the world and chose that line of work only because you had no choice. So you lied to me?" Jaune had a smile on his face.

"I did not. I told you I travelled around and offering my services as mercenary. That was after I was free from the group. The group was destroyed and by one lucky thing I was still alive. I don't know how but I was. After that, I started travelling."

Ozpin was troubled by the explanation. If this was true, there were more things that were bread in the shadows than he would think off.

"You're not telling me everything?" Jaune's smile got of his face and his looks turned to neutral. "Indeed. But is that enough?"

"Yes. Mister Arc. I trust you won't tell anyone about this information." Jaune wiped the tiredness out his eyes.

"What should I tell my team if they find out I'm still allowed to stay?"

Ozpin could imagine the problems Jaune would go through and he enjoyed that."

"Figure that out yourself. But you'd be happy to know that I told Glynda to give this piece of information to mister Winchester. Supposedly, the information he acquired from you came his family network. I have told him that if he used that same network again for selfish purposes he would be the one facing expulsion."

Jaune didn't got a smile, he got a wide grin.

The first in years.

"Thanks teach."

"You're welcome. Oh and mister Arc. I told miss Goodwitch that she's not allowed to give your opponents victories by default." Jaune grin became wider.

"Sir, what is the reason for that favour?" Ozpin smiled at him. "Jaune, I don't know about project Cloud but the men you killed were very dangerous individuals. I have heard of those men and thanks to you, there are no casualties on our side. That is the reason you're allowed to stay and why I grant these favours. But by any chance, do you know of other projects?"

Jaune shook his head.

"No. Sorry, that's not correct. Since I had a chance to run, I fought and searched for other projects. I have lost the count on how many project I ended. But you don't have to be a genius for this."

Ozpin sighed. When was humanity going to learn from its mistakes?

"Something else sir?"

"No you can go. But Jaune."

The mercenary looked at the headmaster. "Next time, call your team for help."

Jaune left the room and met up with his team. He was glad he could stay but he had a lot to tell them.

And indeed.

They had locked him up in JNPR's room and Blake as Ren threatened to let Nora and Yang on him if he didn't speak, Jaune couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I actually wanted to do that firs thing but you guys just didn't give me a chance. Can you guys now untie me?"

Pyrrha shook her head. Her partner was tied to a chair and couldn't move. "If you aren't going to release me, I swear that I'm leaving Beacon without speaking."

Ruby unable to hold herself, cut him loose and destroyed the chair.

"Thanks and for what I was. I am a former merc." The dry tone was one thing but the silence was deafening. Jaune stood up and clapped his hands, breaking everyone out of their stupor.

"A what?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Mercenary. Do I have to explain the term?" Ruby tilted her head, having an angry look. "Hey, I can't help it. What is a mercenary?"

Jaune sighed. "Someone else?" The other six were quiet about it. Blake like Jaune, didn't get her training in an orthodox way either but she could understand his brutalness.

Yang was a bit surprised as well. Jaune didn't spent time at school and still, he was as good as Ruby claimed him to be. She just found out why.

Nora was quiet and really quiet. That was disturbing but seeing her think, Jaune guessed she was just trying to process.

Ren on the other hand scratched his cheek. Most like Yang or Blake, it was now explained how Jaune got his skills.

Weiss didn't like that word. The word merc had a foul taste for her.

Pyrrha as last one felt betrayed. She had hoped that Jaune would trust her enough. That he held that secret for her, that hurt.

Jaune sighed. This was a pain.

But he brought on himself.

"A mercenary, Ruby, is a soldier who fights for money. They are tasked to either protect or destroy a certain someone or something. I was a freelancer. I didn't stay at one job. I went on and on and did a lot of things. Sometimes I protected a village, sometimes I destroyed a Grimm nest or other worse things."

Ruby's eyes got wide open.

"So you have killed people before?"

Jaune gave a solemn nod.

"How many?" Jaune looked outside.

"I never kept count. Let me just say, I killed out of necessity not out of enjoyment. It was either me or them. The same with the guys you saw."

Pyrrha decided to but in. "Who were those guys?"

"Who knows? I don't know where they belonged and Pyrrha, let me tell you. If they try to kill you, you don't really know who they are." Jaune looked at his partner, feeling somewhat hurt, he didn't tell them.

"Why haven't you told us? Was that because of Cardin?"

Jaune sighed. "That was just a part of the problem. The bigger problem is that." He paused and looked at them. "I pissed off a lot and I mean a lot of people. It's too long to call them all but if I tell you it wasn't the first time they sent a squad after me and it wouldn't be the last time, I'm not joking."

Pyrrha placed a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"You didn't tell us to protect us?" Jaune shrugged.

"You can see it that way." He stopped and looked to the sun setting. "I didn't want to tell you for another reason. The people who are after me aren't good people but the things I did, they're not clean either."

Blake stopped in her thoughts. How could Jaune play it so open?

Ren looked at him with a certain angriness. "There are still things you're hiding from us." Jaune nodded. "Yes, the point is that Ozpin forbade me to tell you guys more things but do not worry. As I am allowed to stay, you'll discover those things eventually." Pyrrha got a reassurance look at her face.

"Jaune. It doesn't matter. You are now the leader of our team. Those who want you, have to go through to me."

"And to me." Nora said. She was back to normal.

"I won't allow them to take you that easily."

Ruby looked at him. "And you can count us on that as well."

"Ruby?" Weiss cried out. The three looked at her.

"What?"

"You can't just proclaim that." Weiss, rationalist as she was, hoped they would think things over first.

"I am fine with that." Yang said, making Ruby happy. "If you're gone, who I have to tease then?"

Jaune got a sarcastic smile. "Nice to know that's your biggest concern."

Blake smiled at him. "Ruby is right. You can count on us as well."

Jaune's smile became a soft grin. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. But eh, I guess. We better get some sleep. It's long past curfew." The girls of RWBY went back to their room and JNPR went to their room. While Nora was in the bathroom and Ren was already asleep, Jaune was reading. Feeling a gaze on him, he looked up.

"Something up?"

He asked an emerald eyes Spartan. "Jaune, that book. Who gave that to you?" Jaune sighed and threw it to her.

She opened it but the language used was something unreadable. "Jaune?"

"I told you. If you stick long enough with me, you're going to find out but I don't think you're going to appreciate it."

Pyrrha smiled and walked to him. "Listen to me, Jaune Arc. You are my partner. I'll promise you that I won't let anything happen to you." Jaune gave her a dead look but gave her a grin.

"I'm not looking for a babysit, miss Nikos. But thanks for the offer." Pyrrha got bright red and Jaune wondered what he said to turn her like that.

* * *

And that was the reason I played along with along with canon. I had some ideas in the back of my head and I got those now worked out.

I don't know it's going to take next time but I hope it won't be a few months.

If you guys can guess, Jaune is going to play a huge role in the coming chapters. I have also an idea for the next season on how to play on that development.

I can tell you that I'll also be working on another chapter for another story but if the level of feedback is still the same, I'll promise you guys I'll update soon enough.

I'll let you guys also know that I'm on a holiday next week and I have no way to work. And when I get back, I want to finish up my summer project.

For those interested, I'm also working at fics from Infinite Stratos. If you want check those out, just a tip.

I use the same kind of style on those stories and they worked out pretty well.

Saluut.


	7. Finding my place

Okay, I'm back. Just a short one for now. I'm this week at home and I got some things to work on.

You might be glad to know I got a beta reader who is going to help me starting next chapter.

For some of you, you might be glad I'm not going to publish any more chapters until my beta reader can catch up. The reason why I'm still publishing one is to make up for the long time I was out. And the long I might be out.

I have one request to make. There is a guy on YouTube named SirFrost666. He did some favors and I'd like to repay him. Please look him up and his songs. Thanks.

I also got a recommendation of a post Volume 3 fic. RWBY: Destiny of Remnant by UGX7. A really good fic and I think a lot of you guys would appreciate it.

* * *

Jaune saw the spear of Pyrrha coming at him. The mercenary just tilted his head and let the spear pass him. Pyrrha could see straight in his eyes and she was interested.

When Jaune fought she couldn't read him. It was like he shot out every type of emotion.

Do what you has to be done, simple.

Pyrrha smiled, confusing Jaune. She brought up her shield with her left arm. Jaune had no time to react so he brought up his left arm to protect. But it was a bad idea to do. He realized that after the attack. "Aaaahh." The boy was thrown away. His wrist was dislocated from the blow.

Pyrrha immediately stopped and looked at him. "Oh, Jaune. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean." He put up a hand. His signal to stop. She understood and looked at him.

"I know you didn't. And it's my fault. Sorry." He took his wrist and Pyrrha clenched her teeth for a sickening crunch. He put his wrist back. Going with his right arm up and down, making sure his arm was alright. She knew how he worked. The pain was slowly fading in his arm.

"Are you okay?" Jaune nodded. It hurt but not as much as most things did. "No worries. I'm used to so much more." He stood up and took back Kalash. Pyrrha smiled at him.

The mercenary could keep up with her and it became more and more difficult to find a place to hit. Not that she lost the spars, mind you, she was still the invincible girl, but it became more difficult. She hoped that Jaune would take his aura training more serious but like he pointed out before, he had no reason. He was rarely hit in the spars and he was stronger, faster and deadlier. Still, he needed the training. You never knew when you would need it.

The reason why she could get in him was because she began to understand his fighting.

Pyrrha could see that Jaune was improving. It had been a week since NPR and RWBY found out of his past. He also explained Project Cloud where he was in and what he has been doing. With everything, Jaune became more open and he talked more. Not that he was social but he was less distant. Not too much progress but for a guy like him, that meant a lot.

As for him, he began to see Pyrrha closer to him. The two got along a lot more. Pyrrha enjoyed his sometimes rash attitude.

Sometimes Jaune lost himself in a fight. Instead of remaining the calm and cool person, he could act rash to the point he was reckless.

It was a fresh breath to her. But there was something more. There was something of Jaune she didn't understand. Even if she was called the Invincible girl, Jaune didn't take that name seriously. There was something beneath that.

Pyrrha knew she had to dig a lot more before he could open to that.

That aside, she had begun to see Jaune as someone closer to her. Somewhere down below, she was hoping for that.

"Let's take a break Jaune. We have been nearly fighting for two hours." Pyrrha suddenly felt a bit tired. She would never tell anyone but how longer they trained she began to notice Jaune could give her a run for her money.

"That long." Jaune asked while holding on to Kalash. He didn't notice. In his life, you just stop fighting when everything else is dead. Not sooner or you're dead. "Okay."

The two sat down, enjoying the view. Pyrrha took a bottle of water and began to drink it. The cold drink did wonders for her. Jaune took one and with small gulps, he drank from his bottle. After that, he took one of Kalash magazines and began to load the gun.

Pyrrha still couldn't wrap her head around it. There were so many other weapons but she never encountered one like Kalash. And she didn't take it. The weapon was so simple. It had such a simplistic design, it was made in such a way a lot of people could use it.

But that was another secret. Jaune was putting the bullets in it, noticing the silence. That was abnormal. When the two were alone, they often talked a lot.

"Is something bothering, Pyrrha?" He asked, causing her to look at him.

"Yes, Jaune. I have a question. One I'd like you to answer." Jaune stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

She sighed. She wanted to bring this up. She just hoped he trusted her enough, just that much to tell her.

"Jaune. I don't believe you were self-taught. Okay, you had some training before at that Project but you still had someone teach you after that. You can't deny that. I don't buy the story you taught yourself to fight. You learned the style from someone who was self-taught. No mistake. I have never seen someone fighting like that. It only takes years before you can wield a style you developed yourself." Jaune looked at her.

In his eyes, she hoped he wasn't angry.

"You're sharp." His eyes exclaimed somewhat baffled and surprise. That signal was enough for her to continue. "But how? How in the world did you figure that out?"

She gave him a wry smile.

"Because you perfected it. I can see you master that style to the fullest. When you self-teach how to fight, you learn yourself a style but you can oversee mistakes. The one who taught you erased those in you when he was training you." Jaune shook his head and laid back. She was too good and he had to fill her in.

"You're really good with that. And you're right. Someone did. The person who did gave me an education after I was done with the project." Pyrrha looked at him and messed with his hair.

"Jaune, I have told you. You can trust me. We all know what you had of upbringings. And if that man was a merce.

"He wasn't a mercenary." Jaune cut her off. Did she look in his eyes and? Was that a tear?

"Pyrrha. I don't think you will know the name but does the name the Jackal ring a bell?" Pyrrha didn't look too surprised. "The Jackal?"

Jaune smiled at her, this was an indication she didn't learn from him. That was maybe a good thing. In the world where he came from, that name spread fear like nothing else.

"The Jackal was… no, I'll tell you later what he was. But you can say he taught me how to fight. He was my savior how ironic that might actually sound."

Pyrrha looked at his pause and looked on.

Jaune hoped he could avoid what the man did before he took the eternal nap but he at least owned Pyrrha to tell him. And he couldn't go away.

"After he destroyed the camp I was in, he took me under his wing. He took me on his journeys, everywhere he went and taught me the way of a mercenary. He educated me in more than one way. He wasn't a mercenary, something even more. The crime lords like Torchwick or the White Fang. Nowadays." He made a snort

"They don't even come close. The Jackal was a legend, shrouded in mystery and even I don't know everything about him. Me who lived nearly eight years with him"

Pyrrha gulped. This was more and it didn't look that Jaune wasn't stopping. She got into him.

"Pyrrha. What comes next is something I don't want you to tell Ren or Nora or Ruby or anyone else. I haven't said this." Pyrrha nodded on the serious tone.

"I'm listening, Jaune. And I'll promise." He smiled. A bigger one.

"What he did was something else but he taught me how to fight and how to kill men, animal and Grimm alike. He wasn't a good guy not at all but he knew that and he took care of me to give him some sense of being a person. But the Jackal was something you just couldn't kill. He became more than a man."

Pyrrha still didn't follow. "Jaune, if you don't want to."

Jaune took something from his bag. An old tape player. He pressed the button.

"Listen Jaune." A rugged voice came out. "In this life, there are two types of men. The types who fight and kill and the type who says it's wrong. The point is that in this place you need to find out who are yourself and that's not something I can help you with. You need to fight. Point. Your life has been just fighting. You are born to kill and fight. Huh, funny thing that is that in the project you were meant to destroy yourself. I have taken you from that place but you can't take it easy. You're not just a mercenary and if you become a Huntsman, you're not just a Huntsman. I'm not one of these either. Atlas, Vacou, Vale, Mistral. These countries rely on Huntsman but not that many Huntsmen have the guts to do what we do. We're more than just fighters. We're fighting thing Jaune that isn't just threatening our business but our very world. But the point with us, unlike the rest who do, we don't give a fuck about the men in the cities or in the villages. We care for just ourselves and our closest. But I don't want you to live this life I have got. This life has no guarantee for happiness or love. And it might sound cliché but you deserve it. More than anyone else. Look, Jaune. You need to look for these tapes I spread around the world. You have to find your own path and I don't think your path would agree with your teachings but the point is, kid, you deserve to live a life that's better. That's why I have sent you out after what happened. The people who are after me are monsters, not kidding. What they have planned. It's stupid, it's senseless, it's idiotic. You don't have to die for what I did. Go to Vale, take out Torchwick whenever the guy got a contract on his head and get your ass to Beacon. Jack out."

Pyrrha gulped. She became silent and shuddered. "I have around seven tapes of these and you won't get any more now. Maybe later. It's filled with information on what he was and how I should live. It's about his business and what he did. I have been looking for about a year for it." Pyrrha became quiet.

Jaune noticed that and shook her a bit. "Wow."

"He wasn't a good guy, Pyrrha. Not at all but at the least, he gave me a chance of a better life. He saved my life. That life I even didn't think I deserve but he did. So I should take what he gave." Pyrrha got out her stupor.

"Jaune, to change subjects. Why do you use Kalash solely? I understand you like the weapon and you can hold your own but I don't think a sword wouldn't misfit." Jaune grinned.

"That's the thing, Pyr. Kalash is just more than a weapon, it's one of the few things I got left from my dad. The second part is that I don't know how to wield a sword. He taught me so many things but sword training wasn't one of these things. Knives, guns, hell, he even went out his way to make Kalash usable at those things. Believe me, I'd love to fight with something else but I'm completely green how to wield a sword and I'm not fucking kidding."

Pyrrha titled her head and Jaune continued.

"If you're taught in one way, it's not easy to implant that on something else. I have been used in machete training but I can't determine what's enough for a fight and for a kill. Besides, even the bad points of a weapon can be countered up with enough skill. The inconsistencies of what makes a weapon holding you back can be countered in such a way you can work with it. Kalash kickback can be used to crush a jaw. Just saying."

Pyrrha looked down, causing Jaune to tap her shoulder. "But if I find a sword that can give me the same thing as Kalash, can I ask you for training?" Pyrrha smiled and looked at him.

"No problem, Jaune. I'd be more than happy." He gave her a smile. "Now, go for another round or too tired?"

She nodded and the two stood up. She placed herself in front of Jaune with Miló in her right hand and Akoúo̱ in her right. Jaune leveled Kalash with his left hand to support the weight and his right hand to support the trigger.

Pyrrha raced to him. She brought up Miló with Jaune blocking it with the bayonet. When she reached for her shield, Jaune used the but to block. He pushed her down and swung the rifle, bayonet on the first. Pyrrha saw that coming and avoided it. She stepped away and came back with Miló leveled at him. Jaune moved out of the way as well.

With a block of the bayonet, he pushed his rifle and made a swing.

The heavy blow was stopped by Pyrrha Akoúo̱ and Jaune saw an opening. He pushed the rifle beneath her shield.

Before he could carry on with his plan, Pyrrha stopped his attack by giving him a kick to his chest. He rolled over his shoulder away. Luckily for him, he still had his hands on his rifle. He sat on one knee, aimed and fired his rifle. Pyrrha moved out of the way and transformed her spear to a rifle as well. She fired a few bullets at him.

Jaune moved his head aside, letting the bullets pass him. With a click, he switched the system to semi-automatic and began to fire on her as well. Not that it made any difference, the speed where the bullets followed each other was as good as the same.

Jaune saw her coming back and he got up. She was faster to him than he ever expected and to be honest, he should have seen that coming.

Jaune rolled out of the way for her blow, got back up and leveled his gun. He fired on the dust and hoped his bullets would hit something.

For all safety measures, he used Dust Rounds instead of his own. The bullets were blocked by Akoúo̱. Pyrrha moved at him from those, Miló as the first weapon. Jaune brought up the bayonet but it was swept away.

He looked up and saw Pyrrha aiming at his throat. She knew when he wanted it to end and made a small cut. Draw blood, that was for Jaune the signal to stop. The aura healed him.

"Jaune, you really need a sword or something like a melee weapon. Knowing you, you can find a way around but you need to find something." He sighed.

"Look, if I want a weapon that means the same as Kalash to me, I will use it. But until that time."

"Jaune, what would you do in a situation you have no way to protect yourself with Kalash?" He took the said rifle and put it on his back.

"Never had one. And believe me, I went through a lot. And if we'll find one, I'll let you know." Pyrrha shook her head. He could be as stubborn as a mule.

"Jaune, do you have any idea what your semblance could be?" Jaune shook his head.

"No, not really. I guess we'll have to wait." Pyrrha nodded and she and Jaune began again. It was actually hard for Pyrrha where Jaune lacked in skill, he made up in stamina. Which all things considered, was pretty much.

She had troubles staying awake while Jaune didn't look any different in the begin of the training. She and Jaune often paused. He told her of the small villages he went to, what kind of places he visited. He remained quiet about the Jackal and she didn't pry.

She told him of her adventures in Mistral and over her life. For some reason, she trusted him more. She told him of the solitude her victories gave her and over the pain it was. Jaune had an idea he could relate. Like her, he lived a life of sole training but unlike her, he had had never people who wanted to take advantage of her status.

Most people were just too afraid. Pyrrha and he walked back quietly to the dorm. The noise settled down and it was long past curfew. The training was enough for one night. Both let the aura how much it could heal them and they quickly slept in.

Next morning was the same routine.

Ren making pancakes, Nora jumping up and down. Jaune was in the shower, letting the water heal his muscles and his bones.

He was thinking of last night. He told Pyrrha a bit too much than what he actually wanted. He was thinking not only of that. The tapes that the Jackal left behind, told him of the way he lived. But those were the only things. He didn't want to live a life like his Old Man.

Still, he had something to do with Pyrrha advice. While he was trained in melee with machetes or knives, a sword was different. A machete had no frills attached or anything else. It was just a weapon he could use.

He could use Pyrrha's training to get a better grip on it. But still, he didn't want just any weapon. It had to be something he could use for the better. But until that time, he had to wait. He dressed in his uniform.

A day long of classes were ahead. Pyrrha was waiting at the door. He gave her a nod and let her in. He took up his clothes and took Kalash with him.

He didn't know what he should do with his life. Okay, the life of a Huntsman was similar to the life of a Mercenary. But he was just more than that.

Luckily, they were up in time to get a breakfast. Jaune settling for eggs and bacon, Pyrrha for fruits and vegetables and Nora and Ren pancakes.

"What's the first class today?" Jaune asked to bring up a conversation.

"Combat." Jaune grinned on Ren's reply.

"That can be fun." He darkly chuckled.

"Oooh, are you going to break Cardin's legs?" Nora asked to him in an interest you wouldn't have when someone said that.

"I'm more for breaking the neck but I can settle with that." Jaune sat while finishing his meal.

"Bad joke, Jaune." Pyrrha scolded him on his crude humor.

"Wasn't a joke." He said while leaning back. "Let's go to class before chaos arrives." He said when everyone was done.

"You mean Team RWBY?" Ren asked.

Jaune gave the man a nod. "Correct."

The four walked to it. Or actually, Nora raced to it. Jaune and Pyrrha stayed behind.

"I have been thinking of your advice." Jaune told Pyrrha out of the blue.

"Oh, you mean? A sword?" He nodded.

"Yeah but I just don't want anything. It needs to be a weapon that is similar to Kalash. Simple, rugged, reliable and strong."

Pyrrha smiled at him, glad he thought of it. "Maybe it will find you." Jaune nodded.

The four got in class. Unfortunately, Team CRDL was there as well. One glare of them shut them up. Just in time, Team RWBY barged in the class.

"Welcome Children." Goodwitch greeted them.

"For today, we're going back to combat classes. These matches will be random, so be prepared."

The scoreboard lift up and both sides were scrolling. It ended at Yang and… Jaune.

"Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc, make your way to the arena." Both nodded and walked to the locker room.

Jaune wasn't actually looking forward to it. Yang could actually murder him. He hoped he wouldn't provoke her semblance. That would be a pain.

He took Kalash and looked at the girl. She was back in her clothes with Ember Celica on both arms active. "Ready for this, Jauney?"

Jaune lifted Kalash barrel on his shoulder.

He gave a solemn nod but before he did, he pulled up his hoodie. "I can't say I'm looking forward to this fight."

She smiled at him and both made their way to the arena.

Yang pumped her fists and Jaune took Kalash with his arm. He pulled off the safety and looked at Yang. He was examining her and having seen her fights, this was going to be thrilling and difficult. Just the way he liked.

"Both sides, ready?"

Yang smashed her fists into each other.

"Hell yeah."

Jaune gave a nod.

"Let's get on with it."

"Begin."

Yang ran at him with Jaune just avoiding the first swipes. Moving his hands to the floor, he was always moving away from the first attacks. When he got back on his feet, he saw her attack. He blocked with his bayonet. Yang brought up her up her left fist and with a punch combined with a shotgun shell, he was thrown away. He landed at the end of the arena. To slow down, he put Kalash bayonet on the floor.

He stopped and brought up his rifle. He pulled the trigger, giving Yang the time to run. She could stay ahead of the bullets. She jumped at the other end of the arena. She jumped and made a summersault.

Jaune admitted. Impressive. When in the air, she fired the shotguns. Jaune didn't stay at one spot and began to run. He reloaded Kalash, putting one empty magazine in his pocket and taking a new one out.

He didn't look at Yang who closed the distance. She gave him a right hook. In a display of dexterity, he bent on his knees and leaned back. The fist avoiding in just a flash. He wasn't done. He put one hand on the floor, gave Yang a sideward kick, causing the brawler to stumble.

Jaune didn't hesitate and with the butt of his rifle he inflicted some damage but he wasn't done. He turned the rifle around, gave a slash and kicked Yang away. Both attacks taking serious amounts of aura.

She looked at him, trying to catch her breath. Jaune waited until she was back up.

"Geez, I really underestimated… you…" She stopped as a few plucks of yellow hair came down. Jaune raised an eyebrow, being too far away he didn't see what happened but Blake as Ruby got a horrified look in their eyes.

Jaune fucked up big time. He just didn't know. And that made it worse.

Yang's eyes were read and it looked like her hair was flickering like a fire. "YOU" She growled in a low tone. If it wasn't Jaune and if Jaune didn't grow up with the Jackal he would have been terrified. He felt the anger. Fuck that he felt the killing intent coming at him.

He just didn't know why.

"Yang?" He asked in a calm tone. She was trying to kill him but he couldn't figure what pulled it. That was the worst.

When someone stood before him with that amount of killing intent, he was the first to strike. The point was, he couldn't pull that now.

In flames, she got at him. She stood in front of him in a flash. Jaune hoped he could fire Kalash but that hope got of the way. It made him a bigger target and Yang kicked the rifle away. Jaune was shocked to see his trusty weapon being lifted in the air. He had no time to catch it.

Yang was really trying to murder him. She launches several punches at him. While normal ones wouldn't do too much, first covered in gauntlets did a bit more and gauntlets shooting shotgun rounds did a lot more.

Jaune was happy he wore an armor. Even he would have died. He had one idea when she would stop. When her rage came down. So he tried to protect him but the blows kept on firing. His aura got down. It was not the fact he would lose this fight. It was more he would lose his life.

And that was something he rather avoided.

Pyrrha was shocked that Jaune lets himself being hit like a ragdoll. She hoped he would at least defend himself or that someone would step in.

Jaune felt the punches coming in a faster mode. One punch blew him away. He stood up and fell on his knees. His entire body felt like hell. It has been A long time before he got such a beating.

Yang walked to him. Her eyes were still red and Jaune gulped.

She lifted him on his head. "You'll pay. With your life."

What happened to Jaune was unsure, but suddenly, Jaune wasn't the ragdoll that was going to beat up.

He took Yang's wrist and pushed it away like it was nothing. Before anyone could react, he was standing on his legs.

He lifted Yang's right arm and brought her elbow with a hard motion on his upper arm, breaking it. He didn't let her go, grabbing the lower arm with his right hand.

Before Yang could even register the pain in her arm, she felt Jaune's left fist colliding with her nose. He brought his arm away, lifted his right arm and gave her a punch in the stomach.

His right hand let her arm go and in a fluid motion, his arm was around her neck. He pulled her in a roll. He avoided her body to hit his face and sat up before she could react. His chokehold held on until he couldn't feel any more struggling. He held on close enough and pulled hard enough for her to pass out without breaking her neck.

When she fought more, the grip became tighter. The counter attack didn't take more than five seconds.

No one could actually register it. Or one could.

Pyrrha saw the look in his eyes. It was the same one he had when he got serious. They canceled out every kind of emotion.

Do what has to be done, simple.

Yang was strong and she could have broken out this hold easily. But not with someone like Jaune. When he felt her body go limp, he let her go. Before anyone could react, he laid her on her back, making it easier for her to breath.

Her eyes changed back to lilac. She was worn out but that could be said for Jaune as well. His heart was going into overdrive.

"Good fight, Jauney." She brought out. Ruby as Blake were both stupefied. Could someone stop Yang's rage? And that person was Jaune.

The mercenary stood up and walked to his gun. He felt his aura healing his wounds but looked to the display. His aura was in the red while Yang still had enough. He shrugged and put Kalash on his back.

"Eh, I take I lost?" He said. Glynda was silent.

Not only had Jaune taken so many blows and he was still standing on his legs. But the most important thing was that he could block Yang's attacks without actually being killed.

Yang was impressed. He had stopped her rampage. Jaune walked back to her. He knelt near her and gave her a flick on her forehead with his finger.

"Try harder next time I want to kill me." He said and he walked away. Everyone looked at him. Yang sat up after her breath caught up.

Jaune had no interest to talk further on. He was tired.

"Okay, next match." Jaune didn't care, he let his aura heal his cracked ribs. Those were the worst wounds. He was actually surprised it would have ended that way.

The later day got on. Jaune hoped to forget it but that was rather hard. If you could stop Yang Xiao Long destroying you if you messed up her hair, that could only mean one thing. You had to be some kind of badass.

Pretty much, Jaune was that.

In lunch, they were quiet and for those teams to be quiet, that's abnormal. Jaune never said much but this was getting annoying. More because they were all looking at him.

"What?" He asked, ticked off by the situation.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"You mean. Me stopping Yang? Oh, that was Focus. It's something I got on my travels."

Ruby looked at him interested.

"What is it? More explaining?" Jaune sighed.

"When I'm thrown into a situation that is very dangerous for me, my body takes over and neutralize everything that could harm me. That's the thing you all saw. Point is that I can't control it. I never know what happens when I'm in it. Only when I wake up after."

Yang gave him a smile. "So that focus. Can't that be used on other things?" Jaune cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh, I don't follow."

"Well, you said it's active when you're in danger, right?"

Jaune gave a nod.

"Or when I'm very tired. Then sometimes, it worked as well. Just enough to get me home"

Yang gave him a smile. A knowing smile. Jaune dug himself in the trap.

"So when you're tired, you could keep going? You mean also when you want to…"

Jaune gave her a glare. One that shut her up.

"If you're going to finish that sentence, you're going to regret that." Luckily, she stopped.

Pyrrha got a blush on her cheeks. Weiss and Blake were both grossed out.

Ruby covered her ears.

Ren hoping to get the conversation to another direction, asked Jaune a question that was bugging him.

"Jaune, could that be your Semblance?" Jaune shook his head.

"Nah, it's not. Because a Semblance is fueled by an Aura, right?" Ren nodded.

"Focus isn't. Focus is something I can't control. I don't even know when it comes up. The only things I remember when I enter it, my body is pumped with adrenaline and my mind is set on surviving. It must be something I have left from Project Cloud. It's also the reason why I only use Kalash. No other weapon has survived Focus."

The group became silent on that. Jaune had talked a bit more of his past as child soldier but remained quiet on it. It just was a time he got it worse and he worked his way with it. Point.

The lunch ended and the rest of the day was easy.

At the end, Jaune was called to the headmaster. He left his team behind in the room and walked alone.

When he ended at the place, he took the elevator up.

The place was deserted. Jaune looked around and could all of Beacon from the window. "An impressive view, right?"

Jaune didn't have to look up to know Ozpin was standing next to him. "Indeed. You almost forget what the world can be."

"Jaune." Ozpin cut him off.

"From what I see of you, you told miss Nikos a bit more of your past." Jaune nodded. "Not really my past, more what happened between Project Cloud and this."

"You mean? The Jackal?" Jaune's eyes twitched a bit when he looked at Ozpin.

"How do you?" The young mercenary looked at him.

"Please, Jaune. I'm headmaster of Beacon. You really wouldn't think a name like that wouldn't make it to this place. I know the Jackal and most older Huntsmen do."

He walked to his chair. "You talk like you knew my dad?" Jaune was still looking at the view. His sharp ears told him that Ozpin took something from the desk.

"Indeed. I knew the Jackal." Ozpin flashed him a tape. One of his dad's.

"Professor Ozpin. How did you?" The old man smiled at him.

"Your father was a lot Jaune but no fool. He called me in a few favors to get you in this school. He even left me this." Jaune opened his hand with Ozpin throwing at him.

"Here, play it." Jaune pressed on play.

"Jaune, if you're hearing this. I have fucked up to say goodbye like I really hoped. But you know us, we're not really in that. Jaune. You might hate me after you hear this but this is something you should know. You won't believe it but your family was one of the oldest in Remnant. Your great-grandfather fought in the Great War. You really believed the idiots of Project Cloud would just pick any kids. No, they searched and found a lot of potentials. You were the unlucky one. One of the many. The point was I did some research and somewhere my conscious got after you. I decided to free you and give you a better chance. But you need to know the location of a weapon you have to wield. It's the Sword Crocea Mors. You need to get that. That's the reason why I didn't teach you to wield a sword. Because I found that's not something I should do. You should find your own path and carve it with that sword. The location is at Ozpin. The bastard owns me a lot and that debt is going to be passed by you. Don't worry, it will survive Focus. And knowing this, he might who you can help you. You'll hear me next time."

Jaune stopped and looked at Ozpin. "Your … dad… helped me out in some things. It was before he met you. Jaune. That weapon is something you should wield. It's not just his wish but if you want to break up with your past, you need to get that weapon."

Jaune nodded. Good thing he could ask Pyrrha for helping him out with that.

"Where is the sword?" Ozpin smiled at him.

"Your father hid it and you're not allowed to search for it until the end of the first semester." Jaune gave him a nod.

"Understood. I'll keep you on to it. Can I leave sir?" Ozpin held up your hand.

"I also heard of your focus. I believe he taught you that?" Jaune gave a nod.

"Yep, you can say what you want but my dad wasn't the worst. There are a whole lot worse." Ozpin smiled and let him go.

'To think you would appoint him as heir. You have made him your weapon while allowing him to be free.'

Jaune walked to his room. He had more and more bombshells on his life.

He hated it. His father at least gave him some more news. This was stupid.

He walked to his room. In the room, only Pyrrha was there.

"Hey, Pyr." The Spartan looked at him.

"Hey, Jaune. What did Ozpin want?" Jaune shrugged.

"Not too much. Just a thing my dad left." Pyrrha's eyes got open.

"You mean the Jackal?" Jaune nodded. Before he could react, his body went limb. He fell down.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha got him before he fell down.

"Sorry, body gave out. Every time, this comes back to bite. Can't stop the effect. Only delay." Jaune gave out. Pyrrha caressed his hair. He might have been a mercenary and so much more but he was going to become hers.

* * *

Okay, I admit the last chapters weren't the greatest of it. It's just that ideas came up and didn't go down. I always worked that way. I wanted to establish a few things I thought of on holiday. I also wanted to give you guys a message for the coming week.

I got a few more stories to work on this week now I' m at my dad's place. Before I sign off, this is going be a large AN.

First of all. I haven't worked before in the RWBY section. The section is cool, it's a great place, I love it here but I'm not that experienced in all it. I'd like you guys to know that.

Second. The things I added, the Jackal and the Focus I gave Jaune are two things that can help later on. The reason why I didn't make a Stray cover was because I want to wait with that so my beta could help me out. It also will help me work things out more.

Third. If I'm not writing all quality stuff or things you don't like, sorry. I'm still trying to find some way with it. I have worked with a merc before but I didn't get the chance to make it really work. The point with that guy was more focus on gunplay instead of the whole concept. Can't help if it doesn't help me at this fic.

I'm looking to work Jaune further out. I appreciate the critical reviews you gave me. It also gave me an idea for this chapter and how to work out the coming ones.

And if you wonder why I want to give a sword? Call it a stupid idea but it's something he has to use

That's all. Got another idea working I'll be focussing on.

Conscription. It's something I have used before in other stories and it worked out better than I hoped.

Saluut.


	8. Snuggle

**We passed the 200 followers. What the hell? And that for such a crappy story if I have to believe some of you.**

 **I deleted a few chapters as I thought it would otherwise be too long. Secondly, this is the first chapter with a beta reader.**

 **I'll try to get more but despite this fic being good for views, followers and reviews, it's not so good for my mental health. What I mean with that, is up to you.**

 **Like I often do with my fics, this is more of a breather. Or I do a break or a breather. And because I now have the setting, why not?**

* * *

Jaune woke up, oblivious to how many hours had passed or what had happened. He just didn't know. He was just now waking up. He felt groggy. And that said much, coming from him. A mercenary who lived outside most of the time and slept in whatever he could find. He now felt groggy.

Of course, that's what he got after using focus.

But for some reason, he felt something else. A feeling that was unfamiliar but not that unknown to him. He just rarely felt like he did now. Even in his early years of childhood, he'd never had that comfort. But now, he felt safe and warm.

He didn't know why. Normally spoken, he would never feel like this. Even when he'd been in Beacon and sleeping on a real bed, he'd never felt like this. Besides feeling safe; warm? He didn't know how he could feel warm. He felt something tugging on him. Jaune hoped he could wipe the sleepiness – or what normal people would have in their eyes – out of his.

But not this time. He couldn't move his left arm. It was stuck. Now this was stupid to ask, but why was his arm stuck? He took his right arm and, sure enough, he could move that one. When he got down to his neck, he felt an arm.

He shrugged and yawned. He got closer to the source of the heat and wanted to sleep again.

Wait? An arm. And not a cut off one but a real and warm arm. Still attached to its owner. With his right arm, he took off his blanket.

What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. And that attack was stopped at the same time by the sight.

Okay, maybe she caught him when he gave out of his Focus, but was that a reason why Pyrrha Nikos was in his bed? Make it even worse; she'd been sleeping on his left arm, which is why it now felt dead. But for once that was something he actually didn't mind.

But the worst was, she had wrapped herself around his neck and was sleeping with her head on his chest. Jaune didn't really know what he should think.

For one thing, he was somewhat happy. Of course, which guy wouldn't be happy with the fact that a girl as hot as Pyrrha was sleeping in his bed. Hey, he was still a guy and he enjoyed this. But this was just too soon. Sure, he liked Pyrrha. Frankly, he actually cared a lot for her.

Secondly, nothing as good as sleeping in the same bed. The nights were still cold.

But this was just too soon.

Jaune sighed. He couldn't just move her out of his bed. She was in his bed, and he liked that. She looked so peaceful and cute. He looked around. Ren and Nora weren't around. Maybe a good thing. If Nora would have found out, he would never get to hear the end of it. And Yang's teasing would just grow worse. Oh man, the blackmail would go up sky high! Couple that with Weiss still being mad. Oh, joy. No one might ever find out about this and he couldn't kill them.

Jaune looked back at Pyrrha. He just didn't know what to do and that coming from a mercenary like him. He looked outside. It was dark, so he still had some hours. He did something stupid, acting on his feelings and those were something he thought he would have lost a long time ago. He pulled Pyrrha closer to his face so she didn't have to sleep under the blanket.

His left arm was stuck but his right was still free, so he pulled her closer to him and – like she did on his neck – his arm was around her body. He was just too tired and sore, so he fell back asleep. Sleep clouded his mind but even more than sleep. Something he found for the first time.

Peace.

'I can never have her. Even if I break with my past, it will always haunt me. I can't have her, or Ren, or Nora, or Ruby, or whoever is in this,' he thought. But he enjoyed this. For how much he could.

 _~Around the morning~_

Pyrrha woke up after having fallen asleep. When Jaune had walked in, he'd collapsed right in her arms. And had fallen asleep. In the same bed.

Numerous scenarios had played in her head on what to do with this mercenary-turned-Huntsman. After all, the more time she spent with this young man, the more she discovered about him. He did things he didn't enjoy and which he felt ashamed of, but from what she'd learnt, he stood up for others and had a moral code he never broke.

Which wouldn't mean to a lot of soldiers but for guys like Jaune, it defined him from being a total scumbag.

So she had done what seemed right at the time: she had gotten him on the bed. Hey, she was four times Mistral Regional Champion. Lifting a guy like Jaune? Easy. She'd tossed him on the bed in an unceremonial way. Jaune slept through that. Now she got why he didn't like to use that. If she had to go by his previous life, sleeping deep is a good way to sleep forever.

She'd sighed. What the hell was she going to do?

She had tossed him on his back. Still, no reaction. She had unstrapped his armour and taken off the hoodie. Underneath it, he just wore his sleeveless shirt. Years of training, fighting and travelling did wonder for his body. Despite being covered for a good part in scars, he had a good built. She'd sighed, this time, louder with a blush on her cheeks.

It made her face as red as her hair and it had gotten even worse when she'd looked at his sneakers. She had tied them off quickly enough and then looked at his jeans. Numerous ideas of what could happen had played in her head. Yeah, she got a liking for Jaune and, sure, she was happy to be his partner.

But this was too fast. But letting him sleep in those trousers was no good idea. So without looking, she'd taken off his pants and had thrown a blanket over him. He could sleep in his underwear. Point.

Oh, thank whatever being was watching over them no one got in the room. Suddenly, she'd heard Jaune making a grunt. Was he going to wake up? Pyrrha's eyes had gotten wider and wider, roaming around but stopped. And she got a frown on her face.

Jaune had been sleeping through fine, yet his face had shown pain and he had been tossing around. She'd sighed. Jaune told her of the fact that, even with his handle on his past, nightmares just made it worse. And while he knew they couldn't actually harm him, fear was an emotion every human had. No matter how good you could handle it.

So, acting on instincts and more so on doing something she'd wanted to do for a while, she'd joined him in his bed. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled on his chest. She had sniffed on it. Man, he should have taken that to a washroom. So, not hoping to have a smell, she'd taken off his shirt and snuggled on his chest, falling asleep as well. She'd smiled as his breathing became less erratic and his face got a more peaceful expression.

She'd fallen asleep next to him. She had always dreamt of a Knight in shining armour coming to save her, but hey, if that guy was a mercenary with an assault rifle on his back – as long he did the job, she wasn't complaining.

She'd grinned and fallen asleep soon after Jaune's heavy breath gave her the feeling.

But now, she had woken up.

Her – what she assumed to be crush – looked at her in a somewhat amused way. Her face got the same colour as her hair.

"Morning, Pyrrha," Jaune said in a tone which had somewhat hidden embarrassment, joy, and amusement. "Eh, not that I'm really complaining about all this but could you explain to me why I found you in my bed this last night?"

Pyrrha's colour deepened on her face.

"Well, eh… How to say? I saw you and eh, you..."

Jaune sighed and shook his head. "Pyrrha, don't worry about it but eh, could you let me go?" he asked her while having his arms lifted in a helpless position.

Pyrrha saw that her arms were still wrapped around his neck and her head was still on his chest. She nodded awkwardly and let him go. Jaune sat up, still slightly amused.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. I'm a lot, but you don't have to worry about me telling anything to anyone. I'm not insane."

Pyrrha nodded. "Thank you, Jaune."

The man grinned and walked to the bathroom. "Going to take a shower. But…"

He turned back to her.

"Thank you for that," he said with some blush on his cheeks. Pyrrha had no idea he could even do that. That mercenary-turned-Huntsman blushing; wow.

Jaune stretched out in the shower while letting the hot water going over his head. His thick blond hair got down over his head. He didn't know at this point. In his whole life, even after Project Cloud, he was free to pick his own choices. But yeah, those didn't really work out.

He wasn't romantically acclimated but his sharp skills told him to pick up things. The problem was he never really knew how to act around that. Pyrrha was a good friend, amazing, strong, adorable. It was hard to make a hard point on her.

Still, he didn't feel like he deserved a girl like Pyrrha. That was the biggest problem. Inside Jaune could be insecure about certain things.

Destroying a Dust shipment? Bring it on!

Making a signal to the White Fang? How far should I go?

Going on a suicide mission? Nothing can kill me.

Trying to find a way to cope with his feelings around Pyrrha? Oh man, he has no idea how.

The point with him was that despite being trained from a young age and knowing how to fight, he has a hard time dealing with these issues. Surely, she had heard of it, and for the most, she was okay with everything of his past.

Still, it wasn't easy. Okay, the two teams knew what Jaune did and from what he thought, they took that very well but…

He couldn't deny it. How stupid. He had feelings for Pyrrha which went beyond everything of friends, accomplices, and partners. Jaune shook his head.

Was he falling in love with Pyrrha Nikos? Jaune Arc, a sole survivor of Project Cloud, the adopted son of the Jackal, a mercenary like him, who thought his feelings got out of him years ago.

Jaune sighed and thought back on the Jackal.

'Jaune. Listen to me. Sometimes things happen you can't change. You have to find a way to live. When I sent you away, I hoped you could live a somewhat normal life. If a girl comes in it, why not? See what you think for yourself. I want you to live a life away from your past.'

Jaune thought on it. Ah, fuck it. It didn't matter. The only thing that worked on this matter was time. And when time got over it, he could work it out.

He walked back into the room. The smell of pancakes filled his nose. Pancakes? Right. The mercenary looked on and saw one Lie Ren making pancakes.

"Morning," Jaune greeted the two. Ren looked over to him.

"Good morning, Jaune."

Pyrrha gave him a nod.

"Shower is free," he said while she gave him a grateful nod.

"Thanks, Jaune." She walked to the shower while Jaune looked over to Ren and back to Nora. She was still sleeping on her bed.

"How in the world?" the young man asked while looking at her. Ren sighed.

"We fell asleep while studying and we got back. She fell back asleep." Jaune looked back to him and Nora. His team was weird, no questions asked but thank the Gods, he was used to it.

He sat on his bed while taking out Kalash and began to clean it. While that wasn't really needed, Jaune preferred not to lose his weapon. The rugged gun was put on safety when he cleaned the barrel.

"Where were you last night? Ozpin called you."

Jaune looked up and gave the man a nod. "Yep. Ozpin told me a bit more. Supposedly, we have a mission after the exams are done."

Ren stopped cooking and looked to Jaune. A mission. After the exams were over? "What kind of mission, Jaune?"

The man grinned. "Eh, let me just say. It's something from my past he wants us to get." And with that, it was enough.

"Jaune?" Ren asked in a tone. The leader understood. He wanted to know more of what Ozpin told him.

"I'll tell you when we're going for it. Is that okay? Right now, we got bigger issues to focus on."

Ren looked at him. "Exams. You have ever been through those Jaune?"

The mercenary scratched his cheek while having a grin. "Nope, but I guess we'll see how it works out, right?"

Ren crossed his arms. "Jaune, I have a question. If you claim to have lived your life on the road, how are you able to keep up in classes? I don't get it. I mean, you have almost the highest grades. Not just in fighting but also in history and Grimm Studies."

Jaune sighed. "Let me just keep it to this, Ren. I had something of a teacher. The guy did a decent job. And of history and Grimm… On the road, you learn a lot," Jaune told him.

Ren's eyes bore inside him. "Jaune."

"I'll tell you more when I feel comfortable."

The mercenary left the room. He pondered on it. He had been in one exam before. Yeah, that exam ended with him having to kill his best friend.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for now. Otherwise, I think it'll become too large and I don't want to ruin that. It will also take a while before I'll update. I'm going to think the mission out and I'll try to work the story out.**

 **I hope I'll update soon but for now, I'm dry of inspiration. Thanks for the support I got in the last weeks. It surprised me.**

 **One big happy shout out to Caroline98 for being my beta reader. Thanks for this. I'm looking forward to more ideas.**

 **As for now, I'm going to think the mission over. I will do the retrieval before the Stray cover but we're half past August and I have a summer project I want to finish before school begins.**

 **See you guys on the next update.**

 **Saluut.**


	9. Only place I can call home

Hey guys, first I really apologize for taking such a long time. But after the last chapter, I was on holiday and by the time I got back, school was kicking around the corner.

As for another reason, I'm so sorry but my beta had asked me to look for another one because she'd be too busy focussing on her school. So if any of you guys would like to be my beta, just let me know in the reviews. I'll also be looking for one as well, but now, it's late enough at my place and I'm going to close my eyes for a sec.

I gotta thank Jonathan Thomas. He allowed me to use some of his Grimm creations for this story. He works on Deviant Art and YouTube if you want to look for him. I asked for his permission to use his ideas. Please go looking for him.

I got a rant at the end of this story but I'll let you guys wait for that. I also watched the first three episode of the fourth Volume. I have to say it was surprising but with everything else, I found it really disappointing from what I have read of post Volume 3 fics until now. Seriously, it's not that good and it's far from what I had hoped for.

* * *

Jaune used his two index fingers to massage his already tormented nose bridge. It almost hurt by the many times he used it. Really, how did it come to this? He looked to the reason why he was so exasperated the last days.

His life as child soldier turned mercenary would prepare him to take on the world. Oh fuck, how wrong he was.

"How many times do I need to tell you four? No is no. I'm not going to take you four girls with me on our mission we have tomorrow."

Oh, right. In a weak moment or just stupidity from Ren, he told Nora they would be going on a mission after the exams. But because Ren forgot or he just couldn't stop his hyperactive friend, Nora couldn't keep it to herself and told the four the girls of RWBY and the whole school, to be honest. But why Jaune had the idea it was an especially bad thing to tell RWBY. Well, because as soon they heard that, they wanted to go with them. And Jaune began to find that irritating. Despite his refusing, the girls insisted on coming along and they just wouldn't take no.

He knew he had to take some people with him to the jungle but at least with his own team, he knew where he stood. The four girls were just too different work with. And the fact they just wanted to tag along.

Ruby had been teasing, punching holes and not leaving him alone for a second to get with him to the base. Yang had been a grade worse than her sister, her puns and attention only turned to Jaune. It was a relief for everyone else and a torture for Jaune.

Blake wouldn't say a word but the small sparkle in her eyes was for Jaune enough. Weiss didn't want to go but she couldn't resist to outright bully Jaune as well. She just found it amusing.

"Jaune, we can help." Ruby clearly told him with a glint her eyes. Clearly, that argument would win. It's not that she used that same argument already fifty times.

Jaune clenched his teeth and rammed his head at the table. This was so annoying. The point is that the former merc had no idea how to deal with a problem. In his former life, you didn't have problems. As soon you had something that just looked like a damn problem you shot in the head. That would normally solve it.

It would be dead but it was solved, right? But he couldn't shoot four girls in the head and get away with that. It would solve his problem but it would come to bite him back.

So he used his same argument.

"Ruby, you can help me by staying at home. I said no for a damn good reason. It's too dangerous for you girls to come with us. So that's why I am not taking you with me and that is final. Forget it."

Blake halted and put her book away.

"How dangerous is it really Jaune? It can't be that bad." He turned to the amber eyed girl and sighed. She had the idea that even if it was dangerous, she could tag along. After all, she grew up outside the Kingdoms, right?

"So dangerous that even fourth years aren't allowed to go. That graduated Huntsmen go at least in three teams to have a chance of survival." Jaune looked back at Ruby. The difference of two years was now really clear.

It wasn't just those two years. It was their whole life before this point that made a difference between the two leaders.

"So there is no way in damn hell I'm taking a team of first years with me!" He said with a harsh look. He was blunt enough to flinch the girls on his shout.

"I don't want to get involved but you're first years as well," Weiss commented while looking up for her nails.

Jaune looked at her with the eyes of a dead fish. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head.

"Ice queen, it's not just four first years going to the jungle. It's three first years and one former child soldier raised mercenary who spent three months living at the place every year. I hate to say it but I'm not someone you can put a label on. I know how deadly it is there. And that's the reason why Ozpin allowed me to go. Because he knows I can survive and most likely bring my team back alive. And before you ask why I'm taking a team with me. Going there is insanity. Going there alone is stupidity."

Jaune sat back.

"Most likely?" He glared to Ren. He had enough problems dealing with the four girls. He really couldn't use mutiny right now on his own. Besides, he was the idiot who gave him this shit. So he could shut up.

"Don't worry, Ren. I'll bring you three back home alive. And most intact. On my word." He said while putting two fingers up.

"And I always keep my word. That's why I'm not giving it so very often." Ren sighed and looked back at the girls. He grew up with Nora and because of his lifelong experience, he had more than a certain idea who would win this argument. These girls wouldn't stop driving him mad until Jaune gave in.

It depended on who was the most stubborn. Point being is that if Jaune didn't agree, it most likely would cause a drift between RWBY and JNPR. And that was something didn't look forward to. The only way you survived in this world was if you clung together. Ren didn't really want to lose the support of their sister team by one 'stupid' argument.

"Jaune, come on. You got to be exaggerating. It can't be that bad. Besides, we need to go with you not because of the Grimm." Jaune grunted and turned to Yang. This was going to be messy.

"Care to enlighten me?" He asked the brawler.

"Well, we need to go with you to prevent certain things from happening. Things that could get very dangerous." Jaune titled his head. He was now confused. And genuine. He had no fucking clue what Yang was talking about.

"What things?" God given, this guy was maybe a sharply raised mercenary, perfect for on the battlefield to get out in every situation but he was so dense at moments when it came to love issues. Why he had an idea of Pyrrha sleeping in his bed, he never thought further than that.

Okay, he had to admit he had a soft for Pyrrha. That was a true point but sexual innuendoes were something he wasn't used to. And he couldn't make the link with Yang's teasing.

So with this point, Yang gave a wide smile. And that indication wasn't even pulling alarm bells on Jaune given their previous chatting. It actually should.

"It's not a wise idea to send two girls and two boys to a mission with just them. If they don't look out, they would sue their freedom." Yang said, ignoring the blush on Pyrrha's, Weiss' and Blake's cheeks.

"What the heck/fuck?" Ruby and Jaune asked at the same time. Okay, that her baby sister would ask about this was normal but if Jaune would ask it, that was abnormal.

"Seriously, you were a merc and you need to ask about this." Jaune had a stupefied look on his face.

"Eh, what has my former life to do with the fact my team, consisting of two boys and two girls, with the fact we're going on a team mission out in the jungle?"

Yang's facepalmed on the stupid question. While Pyrrha turned to Jaune, she noticed he wasn't lying. The guy couldn't count two plus two together. Not in this.

"Well, if two boys and two girls go to a place, away from eyes, you and Pyrrha could…" She couldn't go on as Ruby now got the message and covered her mouth. Jaune, not willing to push, decided to let it go. Besides, he had an idea where this was going.

"I get it. Thanks for that. But no. It's a jungle, not a forest. Compared to that is Emerald Forest a walk in the park. If someone grew up there, they could go but naked in the initiation exam and could come back with the highest grade and did you four just imagine me naked?" He asked while the girl's cheeks were now really covered with redness by his, rather visual example.

He noticed Pyrrha having the same color but decided not to push on her. She had suffered enough for this;

"Besides, I'm not going to Ozpin asking for allowing you guys to come with me. Sorry, the man pulled a stunt to get us a ship. I'm not going to ask you four to come with me. Forget it." Ruby smiled.

"I already asked." Okay, Jaune was now blown away.

"What?"

"I asked to Ozpin if we could go with you. He has given permission for us and I just had to ask you." Jaune cursed. If his dad was alive, he would really ask to get a contract on Ozpin. Then again, that man was clearly on the right side of things.

Jaune whipped in his eyes. In another life, he wouldn't even be allowed to go. In another life, he could be a goofball knight with no training at all, ending up this school by illegal means. But that would be another world. This was his.

And he couldn't leave the weapon there. Knowing the Jackal, his da left enough reasons for him to recover the weapon.

Jaune had enough. He was sick of it. But then he began to think. Okay, they wanted to follow him to the jungle. Fine, they could follow him. They wanted to tag along on this mission no matter what he would say. They were going to regret that. So, as best to keep a stoic look but having some evil smirk in the inside that he allowed he himself to have, he looked at them.

"Fine, if you're that desperate to die, you can come with us. But." He stopped the girls from cheering. He lifted his right hand, holding up two fingers.

"There are two conditions." Jaune looked at them waiting, having his head turned to his hand with a slight grin.

"One. You are going to follow my orders. I don't give a care if Ruby is your team leader. I know the place, I know the Grimm, I know how you could live to see another day. So I want you to follow my orders, no matter how unsavory, disgusting or plain insane they are. You follow them and I can keep you alive. You question them and you die. Point."

The three girls were a bit taken aback but that was counted without the hyperactive leader counted. "Sure, Jaune. That's A-Okay." Jaune grinned at the fifteen-year-old.

Maybe he wasn't the first to pick as a leader but if he could be honest, with his life, he had a lot more running for him than Ruby. Then again. He found her the best pick.

"Second. Don't come crying to me if your partner dies. That place is really dangerous. Okay. I'm going to try to get all back home in one piece but that is going to be difficult." Hearing no complaints, Jaune was now ready to take them to hell.

He would get them back but they were going to regret it. Not only because of the place but because he had the idea that staying there would be worse than the whole travel.

His own team. He could spare them from the most things. But now, he was just going to like the coming days.

Maybe only Blake could stomach it. Weiss being a spoiled princess, Yang and Ruby being too normal kids, they would have problems. And besides that, the time they would spend at the base would be fun.

Then again. Blake was a survivor. Survivors tended never to go to the most dangerous places. They'd avoid those like the plague. That place was dangerous. Like really. It might have sounded like an exaggeration but he wasn't joking. His da built the place there on the most dangerous place of all Remnant so authorities wouldn't even think of sending troops there.

Jaune felt exhausted.

"Okay, in that case. You girls can join." Ruby jumped up. That noncookie diet would break her in the coming days. Yang pumped her fist.

"I'll see you girls at two o'clock in the morning at the takeoff. We need to leave that early. Take a large bag with you with one spare set of clothes, your weapons, one and a half liter of water, no food, and as much ammo you can carry. That's all. See you guys there." The girls were already regretting.

Yang had hoped to go out for Vale, partying now the exams were over. She maybe could drag her team with her.

Oh, how she would enjoy seeing the silent Blake or the stuck up princess Weiss going the nightlife Vale had.

Ruby's eyes had now fallen out of her head. Two o'clock in the morning. Two o'clock. Isn't that ridiculously early. This wouldn't be fun at all.

Weiss had a similar idea. Two o'clock. Eh, couldn't they go at two o'clock in the midday?

Blake hid her shock pretty well. Okay, it wasn't the first time after she got out her former life but what good reason would Jaune have to get them out that early.

Jaune's own team knew of the early hours. About a week, Jaune had set the bedtime pretty early so their bodies could fall asleep more easily. It was stupid but it was necessary. Jaune didn't have to get used to it. Living a life like he did, it would be more difficult to get the routine out his system.

"Oh and don't even think about chickening out. You girls wanted to join. You have joined it. And I see you're going through this to the end of it." He stood up but felt Pyrrha's gentle grasp on his hand.

"Jaune, you never told us where exactly we're going." Jaune nodded.

"Close to your home, Pyr. The ruins of Salagos are the place we were dropped off. From there on, it's in the jungle."

He then stood up and walked away.

When he told that, Pyrrha's eyes shot open. The ruins of Salagos. What in Remnant's name would have they to look for there?

"Pyrrha, you look like you have seen a ghost," Nora said. The hyperactive hammer wielder would look like a child but the girl had her moments.

Pyrrha snapped out of it but her shock wasn't. They were going to a place deserted for centuries. That was going to be nice.

"Yeah. The ruins of Salagos have been abounded for as long I can remember. I learned in Sanctum, it was an ancient city. The place was overrun by Grimm but the real reason is unknown. By foot, it takes weeks before you get to the place."

Ren scratched his chin.

"Renny?" Nora turned to her partner, noticing how the man becoming worried. She could be often seen as childish but underneath her normal behavior, she was often sharp to the people close to her.

"Given the fact what Jaune told us. He would have a good reason to go to such a place and dragging him with us. And I think we can trust him on that. I don't know but I'm going to bed early. Waiting for longer wouldn't be the best idea given the fact we have to be ready in such aa dreadful hour."

The girls shuddered. Jaune wouldn't take it if they chickened out of this.

They would have to get up that early.

~Next morning~

Jaune stood at the ship, being alert and awake despite the early hour. He had a hard time hiding his stoic look. The reason?

He was enjoying this so much more than he actually should.

Ruby was walking with a droopy head and she dangerously leaned close to Weiss who by all means didn't look that better. Her hair was a mess and she had bangs beneath her blue eyes. How refined and high class she was the first time he met her, how low she was now. And Jaune loved it every second of that image.

Yang had a cranky mood and Blake had to support her nearly being crushed by her partner's eight. When Yang could fix her hair was beyond Jaune but at least she looked better than the Ice Queen. Blake looked the best of the four. She was still tired but at least, she looked better.

For Jaune, given his former life, he was okay with nights of three hours of sleep. Right now, he had certainly enough to survive. Pyrrha was leaning on his shoulder. Her armor was worn loosely and Jaune thanked Yang was too tired to notice. They would never hear the end of it.

Nora was carried by Ren who occasionally glared to Jaune. Jaune and he got into a heated argument last night before they went off to bed, given the fact the ever patient ninja wanted to carry milk, eggs, and flour to bake pancakes for Nora on their trip.

Jaune, being the guy he was, found it ridiculous to carry those things with him. Nora had to live three days without pancakes. End of the fucking line. And if she wanted to act like a child, Jaune would give her a stern warning and if she then didn't listen, Jaune would have found another way. Ren had never seen someone acting like that but he had to admit.

Jaune had more patience with Nora than most people ever had. He could stand her crazy antics, raised seldom an eyebrow on her conversations and agreed with her more disturbing thoughts to a level the ninja found Jaune was as weird as Nora. He had put up with her ideas and her sometimes annoyed ideas.

Ren sighed. Jaune was being rational. So for that, he had to give it.

"Okay, I know you guys hate me but we can sleep on the airship. It will take five hours before we get dropped off." He got, half supporting his partner, placing her next to him. It didn't take long before everyone got in, hoping to close their eyes and to have some rest.

Weiss became a pillow for Ruby how much she hated it but she was too tired to care. Nora had fallen asleep on Ren's lap who laid his head back. Jaune wanted to guess. They had made a bet when he and Pyrrha would hook up. He wanted to give something on how long it would take for them.

Then again. He heard of Ren that the two were together for a long time. Jaune thought back. In project Cloud, there was a girl he grew close to. Not romantic close but a best friend close. He wasn't really romantically acclimated. Hell, he was a social disaster.

Not that he didn't know how to act around people but a normal life was really far from him. He never got an idea on how to act without being violent. But the truth remained, he was violent.

He just liked to think he could handle that.

The flight was quiet as it was early. They would be two days at least and four at max away on this mission. He didn't go to talk to Ozpin. If that man allowed team RWBY to come along, he could shut up.

Jaune was somehow looking forward to it. After all, there is no place like home.

~At the ruins.~

It was close to seven when eight teens jumped out of the bullhead. Most were rested and ready. Yang stretched out, feeling several pops coming out her body.

"Ah, last time we go along with you, Jaune."

'I warned you.' He thought.

They looked around. Salagos was built easily three thousand years ago before there was even spoke of the Kingdoms. It was years before everything. It was one of the oldest places of human civilization in Remnant, built in an ancient style, although Pyrrha had to admit there were some influences of the city that she could find back in Mistral. The redhead smiled at her leader.

"So what now, Jaune?" The blond smirked and waved at them.

"Just follow me. I know where to go. Oh and for your information. This is going be a ten-hour walk. No break, no stop, no pause. We need to get at our place before night falls. That's it. Rule one. Keep moving. Two. Try to avoid a fight at all cost. We need to conserve energy and ammo. Three. Be quiet. If everyone can agree, we can move. But before that, I'm going to have your guys walking in a formation. That would make it the easiest and safest way. It's not like a formation in the army but a circle to make it easier."

RWBY fell quiet on his ordering but listened to him.

"I take the lead. Nora, as you use a grenade launcher, I want you at the left flank of our group. Yang, you're going to take the right flank. Both of you are heavy hitters which we'll need to keep threats from coming close. Blake, you and Ren make up the middle part of it. Tag along with your partner and cover them in case that is needed. If danger comes too close, I need to split you guys up and you guys are the nimblest of us all. Pyrrha, you and Ruby are the end. You use mid-range attacks, Ruby, you use long-range attacks. You two make sure that nothing comes from behind. Weiss, you join Blake and Ren behind them. Ready?"

Everyone was a moment ablaze from his way of making tactics but they decided to agree. They got in their designated spot and Jaune walked first, he had Kalash on his shoulders, ready from whenever he would need it.

When they got out the ruins, they got at the beginning of the jungle. Nature was taking back what human took centuries ago. Jaune lifted his hand, placed a hand on the ground, closed his eyes, breathed in and out.

In the jungle, you have to rely on your instincts. Put your faith in yourself and those and you'll get out alive. This was given and take.

Jaune stood up and walked through the jungle, the rest following. Jaune was quiet before but now, it was more noticeable. He didn't speak once and in a silence, he excepted from them, he leads them. The place was hot, scratch that, it was more like brewing. The heat was pressing on them and Weiss was regretting that she took her battle skirt with her.

A lot of them regretted. Blake clothes stuck to her, Ruby's outfit had begun coming closer to her and Ren didn't know if Jaune was just tough or stupid by pulling his hoodie up. His brains must be cooking.

Hours passed as they walked through the jungle. Unlike in Emerald Forest, the trees were huge, so far they couldn't see the sky or the sun. You could see as sunlight still made it but unlike Beacon, the sun was out.

Down below, the ground was filled with humus and composing materials of trees. There were no paths, no destinations, no landmarks. This was Nature in its rawest form. They had to climb over trees, walk through shallow pools and find a way through narrow paths, born between two ancient rocks.

Jaune was the only one not having any problems. He was actually feeling comfortable at this place. For him, it was like he came home. The heat, the jungle, a place where humankind didn't come. Nobody knew where they were going but they trusted on Jaune. Eventually, they ended up at a swamp.

There was one small narrow path leading through it. Jaune had guided them through most problems, told them when to be careful and when they had to watch their back.

"Okay, listen up. This is the last part but the most dangerous part of our journey. This is the terrain of a very nice Grimm type I really don't want to introduce guys too. Carnage Snappers." Jaune told them with some sort of grin on his face.

A collective gulp was formed in the group. Carnage Snappers? A type of Grimm that was one of the most dangerous and Jaune wanted to guide them through that.

"If you're wondering why I chose this route, well, because this is the shortest and least dangerous route. On our left, we could go through Desert Fangs which I really hate or we can go through a cave and there you got Blood Shriekers there."

Ruby lifted her hand. "What are Blood Shriekers?" Jaune smiled on her question. Oh, this girl. How naïve could you get it?

"Blood Shriekers, Ruby, are the reason why people believe that bats drink blood. Those monsters can suck a person dry in a few seconds. And dying of blood loss is a very unpleasant way. I have seen people who ate a bullet who were caught by those monsters." Everyone began to pale.

Team RWBY had the idea they had gone in a terrain they couldn't handle.

"This is the safest route to go. But you guys have been shutting up and that's good because now, you gotta be really quiet. I don't want to hear one word. Understood? Not one. I don't even want to hear you breathing. Look where you are going, do not touch the water, don't drop anything in it, try to keep your fear under control and if you just think you saw red eyes from below, let me know and I'll have a plan ready. Carnage Snappers are often docile in the way that if they don't notice you, they'll leave us alone. And we need to reach the base in."

The merc looked at the sky. Midday had passed. Time was cutting close.

"In two hours. So get the pace and pray on your skills." Jaune walked in, feet before feet, as a scout. He walked in for five meters and waved to the rest. Everyone followed, slowly, quietly, looking around.

The day had passed relatively easily but Jaune knew this was just silence before the storm. When everyone had joined him, he took his position as scout. He used his ears, his eyes, his nose.

You needed more than just your eyes. Your other senses were more important. Luckily, the insects and frogs were the only noise.

He didn't know if it was his heart beating that loud or it was of someone else. Jaune didn't really care, he couldn't ask more so he didn't. He was glad that most kept them down. Jaune nodded and began to lead.

He placed feet by feet, the fog coming from below the lakes, the noises from the forest. This was a swamp. The perfect for an ambush. When the group heard a splash, they turned to see, weapons at the ready. A crocodile, a real one, got in the water. Luckily, it was far enough from them. They had the Grimm to worry about.

They breathed out, relieved until Nora turned around.

The hammer wielder was lost for words and tapped on Ren's shoulder. The ninja like his partner couldn't speak. "Eh, Jaune."

The leader of the two groups turned around.

"Oh, fuck." He spoke when the group faced a large group of Carnages Snappers. The large reptiles looking at them, making their way to them. Their eyes hungry, ready for the kill.

Jaune didn't know who to blame and he didn't want to.

"Jaune, I hope you have a plan," Weiss asked while everyone made themselves ready for a fight. Jaune sighed.

"Yup, it has more phases. The first one is simple. Run!" The mercenary shouted.

"Follow the path. It wields lead us out of this place. Nora, distract it. Pyrrha, you and Ruby providing her cover. The rest of you, make it to the trees." They saw the beginning of the forest. Ren casted one glance. He hoped his leader knew what he did.

Nora, followed her orders, pumped a few grenades at the beasts.

Jaune knew that this wouldn't stop them but at least, it would give the others some time.

Ruby turned her scythe while Pyrrha changed Miló to his rifle form. The two began to fire while Jaune reached for his bag. He quickly found his weapon. A weird weapon came out. Jaune aimed at the water.

The three girls didn't know if the Grimm were distracted but when they turned to Jaune, they saw he had a teaser gun out. With the effects on the water, the reptiles couldn't move.

"I never go somewhere unprepared. Let's catch up. This won't stop them for long." The three girls turned to the monster.

The effects were going to wear down on the monsters and they had begun to walk on the path. Jaune hated to waste ammo but he didn't have a choice so he emptied his rifle on the first one. Like mosquito bites, the monsters shook it off like an annoyance. It just agitated them more.

The four caught up with the rest.

"Jaune, is running the best plan?" Weiss poisonous remark really ticked him off.

"You have a better idea? I'm all ears." Weiss didn't know to react. Luckily, Blake did.

"Jaune, do you have more planned than just running?" The merc wanted to react until a roar came from behind them. The Carnage Snappers were now sprinting to them.

The group decided to go with his order.

"I have an idea but we first need to reach the base," Jaune said, leading the way. The group decided to shut up and run.

This wasn't a perfect place to fight back so they had to pick another one. And Jaune just knew where to go.

"I hope you guys aren't tired because we're going to run for a while."

He reloaded Kalash, putting the empty holder in his pocket.

Everyone decided to listen to him. They began to follow him and just in time as the first Grimm reached the place. They kept the pace fast enough, making it impossible to be outrun by the Grimm. Jaune often stayed behind to give directions and he looked to the group.

But things never went as you hoped.

Nora tripped over her feet, not paying attention. After slowing down, the first Carnage Snapper reached her, hoping for the first kill. Only to be met by bullets coming from an SMG. Ren had turned back and fired at the beast.

It did little more than agitate the monster. Before Ren could put in a reload, the crocodile Grimm had moved in, taking a bite. Ren took his best friend up, hoping to retreat but felt a pain soaring through his leg.

He turned to his side, fell down as the Carnage Snapper pulled the ninja with him on the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nora had never heard Ren scream out in pain. He always kept his emotions hidden beneath his calm demeanor. Jaune turned to the two.

He blinked when he saw Ren being pulled by Nora who pulled on his arms. Ren would be torn apart if this continued.

In his mindset, Jaune had an idea but it wouldn't be pretty. He took Yang by the shoulder who had joined the rest.

"Yang, I have a job for you. Go to that beast and punch it in the fucking eye." Yang didn't like one bit of it but Jaune didn't really leave any room for discussion.

With a battle cry, she charged at the beast. Like with the Nevermore, she grabbed on. Her jump was rightly calculated. She steeled herself and punched in the soft material. It was disgusting as the eye exploded on her arms.

But the Grimm let Ren go. He launched up but the ninja got out of the bite. His legs were nearly torn apart but luckily, they were still in one piece. The beast didn't have the time to rip the flesh of the bones.

Jaune had caught him.

"Thanks, Jaune." The merc nodded and he looked to Nora.

"Nora, think you can carry him?" The Hammer wielder took it over from Jaune and she carried her friend out. Jaune looked at Yang who was cornered. She had flown away when the Carnage Snapper had pulled his head. She landed in the trees.

Jaune took his grappling hook from his belt and threw it at Yang. She looked up and saw the hook traveling to her.

She got the message. "Hold on."

With more power, she would have guessed from Jaune, he pulled her back to the group. The monster couldn't stop and rammed itself into the tree.

Yang got caught by Jaune. The monster tried to fight back but a shared look between the two blondes ended his idea. Yang fired her gauntlets while Jaune aimed for the ideas, covering the brawler.

"Weiss, think you can freeze it?" The alabaster girl gave Jaune a little smile and partially froze the Grimm when it recovered from the attacks.

It wouldn't stop it but it would block the others ones or they'd destroy him. Whatever it would be.

Jaune ran to her and clapped her on the shoulder. "Thanks. Now, come on. It's not too far now." Weiss and Yang ran behind him and the three reached the group. Ren was looking like he could pass out any minute now.

Nora worriedly looked from her partner to her leader. Jaune caught the other looks.

"Ren, we need to reach my base. Think we can make it there?"

Ren was dizzy. "Jaune, I'm dead weight. You better leave me here." He was met by a harsh slap. When he turned his face back, he saw Jaune glaring at him.

"Ren, for fuck sake. I promised I take you home alive. And I intend to make to keep that promise."

Nora sighed. "You still can carry him." The girl nodded and she took Ren up in bridal style. Jaune sighed.

Whatever helped them to reach the base. He looked at the others. This had to work. It just had to.

The group moved out fast, following Jaune. The trees began to part and a path became clear. While it still was in the jungle, human civilization was noticeable.

Blake ran to Jaune. "Jaune, how did you have a base here?"

He sighed. "My da built it. It was an old ruin from the Faunus War. He makes it a bit more modern. Don't ask me about it. I never asked him."

He said and Blake decided to shut up. She could ask later. If they survived.

Jaune heard a screech and paled.

"Oh, just fucking perfect." He said. Pyrrha stood next to him and looked up. A white color got both cheeks. Giant fucking bats.

"Blood Shriekers?" She asked despite knowing the answers. Jaune nodded.

"Yup, just our luck." He said while the beast attacked them. Perfect, just perfect. They were caught between two big problems.

Jaune looked at RWBY. "Guys, think you can take fire everything you got at these ones?" Ruby smiled gleefully. She readied Crescent Rose and the bullets flew out. Blake turned Gambol Shroud to an SMG, Yang reloaded her gauntlets and Weiss turned Myrtenaster around.

The bats attacked but were stopped by the barrage of fire. "Guys, don't hold the line. Push back when you can't hold it." Jaune shouted while he ran. Nora and Ren had made it further on to what Jaune meant as the base.

RWBY had used their gunned forms to fire at the Blood Shriekers but unfortunately, the bats weren't that easily shaken from their prey. They had to fall back. Ruby turned around to give one of the bats a shot but was attacked by another one. They heard an assault rifle firing and looked to Jaune who had used his own gun.

He and Pyrrha now provided the girls with cover while pushing themselves back. Just when things started to look brighter, the Carnage Snappers came out.

"Jaune, you really have thought this out?"

The mercenary smiled at Ruby when he leads them to the door of his well-hidden base.

"Okay, listen up. Pyrrha, go to the opposite wall. You'll find a red switch there. On my mark, you punch it."

The Spartan had no idea what he meant but she followed his order. Jaune stood on the other side. He held his hand up, giving Pyrrha the order to wait. Just when the Grimm were close enough, he dropped his hands and like his partner, he pulled a switch.

From the sides of them, two automatic turrets opened and they turned to the Grimm. They began to pump bullets of the size of cannon balls at the Grimm tearing them apart.

Jaune grinned on the reactions. This was fun. They got to the base alive without too many issues and given this, he'd have more fun the coming hours or days than he actually should.

* * *

Okay, that's it for now. It would grow too big and I wouldn't be able to publish it before my beta got time. So this is it for now. Don't worry, I'm working on new stuff and I hope you'll enjoy it.

As for Jaune's character, being a merc but as dense as him. Well, you can say I just like to mess with him. I'm trying to find my way with Jaune as he's different from the others and he's different from the other main characters I used before.

But hey, we live to learn and this can be fun.

I also published a fic called Distractions. It's a bit of a spin off / crack fic. I'll be working on it but if you want some Arkos fluff, go check it out.

There will also be other pairings listed there.

I kinda somewhat forced myself to watch the first seven episodes of Season 2. Went over it and have enough ideas. But I got time and episodes enough to cover. I don't think I'll be able to stomach Volume 3, given how RoosterTeeth worked things out. I only watched the last episodes and still. It will be hard enough.

So let's wait how Volume 4 turns out but as for now, it's not that good in my opinion, and then I'll decide if I'll continue this fic. That's the problem with me. I got a rational mind, meaning I like more mature things like mercenaries, sleeper agents and stuff like that but I got a weak heart, meaning I cannot stomach drama. And Arkos nuking was the hardest thing I watched in the last five years.

But we'll still get Chibi and enough fanworks so we'll see.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

And like I said above, I'll be looking for a beta sideways as well.

The biggest issue is that I have too much fun working on my other fics. They don't kill me when I'm done writing. And that's the kind of thing I haven now when I watch RWBY.

I'd also like to make a rec. RWBY Destiny of Remnant. It's a fic by UGX7. It's a really good fic and the guy puts his everything into it. If you guys would read it once or leave a comment, you'd make me real happy.

Saluut.


	10. Bad news

Hey everyone, it's been a while. Happy 2017

I'm afraid that I got bad news. Due to my school and changing schedules, I'm putting this fic along with some others on an hiatus.

There are a few points I want to say. Those are actually the reasons why I am stopping this fic.

The first thing is this. One of the biggest reasons why I am stopping for now on this fic, is because Volume four has been nothing but disappointing to me. Volume four started four months ago and there is nothing of character development since last February. Sorry but if a story is that bad, I just stop.

Second. RWBY isn't my typical working ground. I am not used to work in RWBY and the limits. I don't know it that well with everything added. If you're going to call me out on that, I let you know that I started this fic as a means to vent my frustration. I was honestly surprised that I got this much support. I am shocked that I got 68 reviews, 196 favorites and 272 followers on this fic.

This fic got nearly 30.000 views.

I can't believe that. So please, don't think I just went over one night thinking on stopping this fic.

RWBY is a nice working ground and it's damn interesting but it's not what I can generally work in. Sorry, it's just that simple. I can't work in this fandom. At least for now.

I learned to work in Infinite Stratos and High School DxD due to reading a lot of fics. Seems like I gotta tune up my amount of RWBY fics as well.

Third. Last reviews weren't that positive. While it isn't gonna pull me any favors if I shit you guys out for that, I am the writer. Can I at least have the right to decide how my story will go? That's all I ask. You guys can call me out for that you didn't like it but hey, my fic, my ways.

That'll be it for now. I won't put this fic on adoption. This fic is just on hold till I can find the energy to work in this fandom. Which isn't going to be very soon if canon continues like this.

Thanks for the support I had since the last months. Your huge numbers (for me) are the biggest reasons why I am not shutting this fic down at all. I will write and continue. When, I don't know. Can be till summer, can be till next year, can be in five years.

I don't know and at this point, je m'en fous.

One thing I will say about this fic. If I rebegin, it's going to be at a full rewrite.

I am sorry for the guys out there who were hoping for a new chapter and who were hoping I would continue. Really, guys, for now, it's just not going to work.

I will end a rec. RWBY Destiny of Remnant by UGX7. Really, that guy is just way better than I am.

Saluut.


End file.
